Life Of An Author
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: It ain't easy to be an author, but at the same time, it's quite fun. By the way, I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.
1. Tired

**There are times when I'm tired, frustrated even. And all I simply need...is a nap.**

 **I'm stupid at times.** **Yeah, go b** **lame me.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

It was an early Saturday morning, the time where people often wake themselves up from their dreams, no matter how pleasant said dreams were, just to get themselves up and ready for the day ahead. That's life for you.

But not all were like that, obviously.

Some people would start their day with a morning exercise, jogging for example. But of course, there were also people who viewed the sun as a nuisance, as they would go so far as to hide themselves under the covers just to shield their eyes away from the annoying light.

Like this young asshole for example.

"Go away…darn sunlight," the boy muttered as he buried his face deeper into his pillow. "Just…a few more days…"

CPL, was his name. An asshole indeed.

The alarm clock beside the young boy's bed began to beep loudly, and he simply silenced the darn thing by slamming it with his fist.

"I'm up…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he got out of bed, but not before grabbing the white surgical mask that was on his desk. It was a simple white mask, which had his name written in the center of it. The boy proceeded to limp his way towards the door as he ran a hand through his black hair, knocking his head on said door by accident, before finally opening it.

CPL yawned as he made his way down the stairs, but then jumped in alarm when the sound of a plate being shattered could be heard from his kitchen.

"Again!?"

He wasted no time in running towards the kitchen with newfound energy, sweating bullets all the while. Screw his morning shower. The safety of his things were much more important than cleaning himself, that's for sure.

The last time he left them to their own devices, he had to buy a new set of plates and kitchen utensils. He really didn't want the same thing to happen twice, so he had to make sure the damages were at a minimum.

After reaching his destination, CPL entered the kitchen and shouted, "What in the world happened here!?"

The one who stood in the middle of the kitchen was a young girl, the same age as him actually. She wore a red and black themed combat dress of sorts, along with a red cloak. She had black hair, with the tips being red in color.

"I-I…was trying to make myself a batch of cookies?" she answered, which sounded more like a question than an answer. "Am I in trouble?" she meekly asked with her gaze on the broken plate near her feet, pouting.

Damn that pout.

"Just move out of the way, Ruby," CPL sighed as he grabbed a nearby broom, grumbling a few things to himself as he began to sweep away the broken pieces. The girl, Ruby Rose, simply looked at him with a guilty expression, but scrambled to the table when CPL gave her a tired glare.

"S-Sorry!"

Before he could come up with a reply, the door to his house was busted open by a familiar blonde, who was currently being chased by a certain cat faunus. CPL simply groaned at this, and that stupid Ninjas of Love book had probably something to do with the reason why the blonde was being chased around.

"Yang! Give it back!" Blake yelled.

Figures.

"Hey!" CPL shouted, "No running in the-"

Yang came running in the kitchen with the blasted book held up high above her head, and she had that shit-eating grin across her face. Damn he hated that grin. However, the blonde began to jump around in pain when she accidentally stepped on one of the plate's broken pieces, dropping the book to the ground.

"Ow! Why the heck didn't anyone sweep the darn floor!?" she yelled, wincing as she jumped her way towards the table, not noticing her little sister. "It hurts! Ow!"

"Yang…" Ruby said with a cute glare, crossing her arms when a sheepish look was sent her way.

"Yang! Where's my book!?"

"There's that darn book," CPL simply said as he continued sweeping the floor, earning a thankful look from the cat faunus, then sighed as he added, "The medical kit is somewhere in the living room if you need it. Serves you right, by the way."

"Hey!" Yang yelled, "It wasn't my fault! I was just-" Ruby pulled her sister's ear before she could finish her sentence, and later forcefully pulled her out of the kitchen. "Ow! R-Ruby! Stop it!"

"Quiet!" Ruby snapped.

With the two now gone, Blake turned her attention towards CPL. The older girl raised an eyebrow when she took notice of the bags under his eyes, and sighed as she shook her head. _Seriously,_ _he_ _can't even take good care of himself. If it weren't for_ _Velvet_ _, or_ _myself_ _, or anyone els_ _e_ _, he could be dead for all_ _we_ _kn_ _o_ _w_ _,_ was what went through her mind. "Stop pushing yourself," she sounded.

"I'm not," CPL answered, "And I'm fine. Just go back to…reading that thing of yours."

"Ninjas of Love," Blake stated with her eyes narrowed, "You should read-"

"Nope!" CPL exclaimed as he kept the broom back to where it belonged, letting out a tired yawn as he made his way out of the kitchen. "I'm off to take my shower. Call me if anything starts burning."

"You've been editing Phase 33 for more than five times yesterday, and I have a feeling you didn't get much sleep last night." She raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"OCD," he simply answered.

"Typical," she grumbled.

"I heard that."

With Blake no longer breathing down his neck, CPL made his way towards the bathroom, greeting Velvet with a small smile as she came into view in the small hallway.

"Morning."

"Good morning," the timid girl smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kinda," CPL shrugged, "Nothing I'm not used to."

The rabbit faunus can't help but frown at the boy's answer, folding her arms as she eyed him with her brown orbs. Like Blake, she also took note of the bags under his eyes, but decided to stay silent about them.

"I know you love doing this, but you need to rest at times too, y'know," the faunus girl reminded him, but then tilted her head slightly when a question popped up into her mind. "By the way, are you heading towards the bathroom?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Weiss is currently in there," Velvet told him with a nervous grin. "She woke up a few minutes earlier, and from what I could guess, he was probably the cause of it. No doubt he likes to mess around with her alarm clock."

"Him again?" CPL shook his head, "Remind me _why_ I have to keep him around again?"

"Because he's an important character with an important role in your story?" Velvet reminded him once more, adding, "And he's one of the main reasons why your story isn't dead yet. The readers like to see that guy in action, no matter how…" She shuddered. "…cruel, he is to others."

"Oh yeah. That." CPL scratched his head with an eye cracked open, grumbling to himself afterwards. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're wel-"

A loud shriek could be heard from the bathroom, and not too long after that, a certain green-haired trickster ran down the hallway with a camera in his hand, laughing all the while.

"Hyahaha! I could definitely blackmail that brat now!" Terumi exclaimed with sadistic glee as he kept the small camera in his pocket, fully knowing that a red-faced, towel wearing Weiss was running after him. "Catch me if you can!"

"G-Give me that camera you perverted snake! D-Don't think I won't tell my sister about this! I swear!" Weiss yelled with a deep blush as she threw a small soap right at the sadistic snake in an attempt to get him to stop running, but it was all in vain.

"Hyaha! Go for it!"

"I-I said give it back!"

Velvet and CPL simply stared at the two with blank expressions as they ran past them, sighing in unison when they were finally out of sight.

CPL was the first who spoke.

"There they go."

She chuckled. "You have to admit that having us around is quite fun, am I right?"

Hearing this, the boy smiled, and simply made his way towards the bathroom without another word.

Velvet stared at his back with a small smile, before it turned upside down. Her rabbit ears drooped slightly. She closed her eyes and murmured, "I hope he's doing alright. Poor kid."

"Who?" a familiar voice asked from behind, making Velvet jump.

"Kyah!" Velvet whirled herself around with her cheeks red, but then puffed them out cutely when Hazama came into view. She growled, cutely of course, before punching the clueless man's gut.

"Ugh! W-What was that for!?"

"For sneaking up on me," she mumbled. "Meanie..."

"Why are you aggressive all of a sudden?" Hazama asked, feeling confused and slightly irritated. "Someone stole your carrot or something?"

She glared at him.

"My sincere apologies…"

"I'm just worried about his well-being, Hazama. The little kid needs a break." Velvet frowned. "If this keeps up, then he's going to end up sick or something, and I _really_ don't want that to happen."

"He'll be fine," assured Hazama, "I'm sure of it. The brat-"

"Kid."

"-has been through a lot of shit in the past, and this is nothing compared to those dark times. Relax, will you?" Hazama placed his fedora onto his head, smiling at her as he added, "By the way, I'm off to work. See you in a few hours, Miss Scarlatina."

"Just call me Velvet," the faunus girl mumbled with a cute pout. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

 **-IIXII-**

A few hours went by in a blink of an eye, and CPL could be seen typing a few things in his laptop, no doubt writing the new chapter of his story. He leaned back and sighed after a while, closing his eyes as he took a minute to relax.

When he was about to resume his work, a pair of hands landed on his shoulders. CPL didn't need to guess who it was, since he already knew.

"What do you want, Cinder?" CPL asked as he began typing a few words, but was stopped when the woman took hold of his hands. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Is it _that_ important?"

"You could say that," said the woman, her voice as smooth as silk.

CPL can't help but shudder every time her voice reached his ears, but can anyone blame him?

"Are you still mad about getting little screen time in my story? You _do_ know that I can fix that in the next-"

"We want you to rest."

" _We_?" CPL pulled his hands away from his laptop's keyboard, looking up to stare into Cinder's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I hate to admit it, but even _I_ can get worried when it comes to your well-being. I suggest you ease the others' worries and take a few days off," Cinder suggested.

"The annoying bitch is right," a new voice joined in. "We don't want you killing yourself now. Go have some rest while you still can, kid."

"Watch your language, Grimalkin," Cinder warned as her eyes briefly glowed, "I can end you right now if I wanted to, but with him here, I think it is a wise choice for me to do it another time."

"Put a sock in it, you worthless slut," Kokonoe replied with a roll of her eyes, landing them on the young boy not too long after that. "But back to the main topic at hand, we want you to rest."

"You guys…" CPL smiled, though they were unable to see it thanks to his surgical mask.

Without warning, Nora came barging into the living room with that huge grin of hers, carrying two plates filled with pancakes.

"Ren made pancakes!" the girl exclaimed. She shoved the plate in her left hand close to Cinder's face, which prompted the older woman to lean her head back with a disgusted look on her face. "No syrup though."

"I…don't like pancakes," Cinder muttered as she glared at the food as if it was some sort of virus.

"I do," Kokonoe coolly said as she took the plate from Nora's right hand, smiling slightly when the smell reached her nose. "If I was alone right now, I'd be drooling."

"Nora drools all the time," CPL suddenly said as he stood up with his laptop tucked under his left arm, before heading towards the path that would lead him to the stairs. "I'll be up in my room if any of you guys need me."

"Are you gonna-"

"Yes, Nora, I'm going to take a quick nap. You guys just enjoy those pancakes, and make sure to eat them before they get cold," CPL told them, which was then followed by a small yawn. He turned to Cinder, however, adding, "That means you too, Cinder."

"Surely you jest. I am _not_ touching that-"

"Cinder," he warned.

"Fine."

"Good girl."

And with that, the young, exhausted boy made his way to the stairs, and climbed up. The three people in the living room stared intently at his back as he climbed, before letting out a sigh of relief when the boy was finally out of sight.

"Glad that's over," Kokonoe muttered. "Now I can finally do my research without that kid's well-being popping up in my mind every few seconds."

Kval suddenly peeked his head from the kitchen. "Did it work?"

"He said he didn't wanna eat the pancakes," Nora said in a sad manner. Good thing the frown on her face didn't last too long. "But he told us he'd take a quick nap. That's good, right?"

"Yeah," Kval murmured with his gaze down at his feet. "I guess that's good."

"It can't be helped," Cinder muttered as she closed her eyes. "This isn't the first time."

"Well, that's the life of an author for you," Kokonoe suddenly said, which earned her a nod from Nora.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Thank you for reading, and also for supporting my stories.**

 **Stay safe out there.**

 **This is** **CPL, over and out.**


	2. Friends I

**Sometimes, having friends over is a good thing. No matter how busy you are, you'll always end up having fun in the end.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"You'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to you," CPL said with his small phone held up to his ear, while his free hand was busy typing some words in his laptop. The boy was currently editing one of his stories, as he always did once every few months. He just couldn't help it.

"Who is he talking to?" Carl asked as he peeked his head from the doorway, along with Ada. "He's been on the phone for nearly an hour now."

Raven, who was standing behind Carl, was also observing the scene. Despite not showing it, she was actually starting to get worried as well, and she _rarely_ felt worried when it came to someone else's well-being.

"He's talking to a friend," Raven simply said. "And from what I can tell, it's pretty important."

"Hmm?" Carl took his eyes off of CPL, and instead landed them on Raven with a dumbfounded expression. "A friend? I never knew he had one."

"The name of his friend is moki0316," Raven explained with a slow nod. "You could say that they're close friends."

Carl hummed. "Good for him, I guess. But I rarely see him talking to anyone, so I'm somewhat surprised."

"Heard that," CPL called out.

"E-Eh!?" Carl whipped his head towards the older boy, and saw that he had his phone turned off, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. He gave CPL a nervous smile, before quickly changing the subject by asking, "S-So, what was that about?"

"Secret," CPL answered, locking his gaze on Raven afterwards. "By the way, is Yang done with the laundry?"

Raven seemed slightly nervous when she heard the question. She looked to the side to avoid his gaze. "No, but…I did it myself instead. I also had a little bit of help from Carl."

Carl seemed to blush at this. "T-That wasn't necessary, Miss Branwen."

She sighed softly. "A gentlemen as always, I see." The woman gave the young boy a soft pat on the head, which prompted his cheeks to heat up even more. "Just Raven is fine, Carl. Besides, I'm not _that_ old."

"Yet," a new voice joined in.

Raven growled. She gripped the hilt of her blade, before glaring daggers at the person standing behind her.

"Shut that filthy hole, Terumi."

"Oh yeah?" the sadistic snake taunted. "What are you gonna do about it? Stab me with that rainbow stick of yours?"

"You are practically begging to be castrated," Raven warned, entering a battle stance as she prepared her blade.

Seeing this, Carl jumped in between the two deadly fighters and held out his arms to prevent them from wrecking the entire house. The last time this happened, they had to repair the whole kitchen.

"G-Guys! Cut it out!" Carl yelled.

"Out of the way, short stuff!" Terumi yelled back with a wicked grin, locking his eyes with Raven's. "Time to teach this slut a freaking lesson."

"No need to worry, Carl. This will only take a second," Raven said to him, slowly unsheathing her blade as she moved forward.

"W-Wait!"

A couple of knocks could be heard from their front door, which managed to gain everyone's undivided attention. Everyone turned to said door with their eyebrows raised, but then they saw Adam making his way towards it with a deep scowl.

The bull faunus twisted the knob and pulled the door open. After taking a good look at who it was, the scowl on his face deepened.

"What do you want, pathetic human?" he harshly asked. "And be quick about it. I've got other things to do."

"I need to see CPL, please?"

"Hmm?" Adam furrowed his brows, then demanded, "State your name."

"I'm GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus," the boy outside said with a bit of annoyance in his voice, no doubt getting impatient. "Can I come in now?"

Adam growled. "What's your business with him? Tell me now, or I'll-"

"Adam, that's enough."

Adam turned himself around, only to be greeted with the sight of CPL staring at him with his arms folded. Despite the neutral expression he wore, Adam could easily tell that he was displeased.

"My apologies," the faunus grumbled.

After a long while of staring, the boy gave a small sigh, and said, "Let him in."

"Yes!" Icarus exclaimed with a wide grin.

"So, what brings you here?" CPL inquired as he casually moved out of Adam's way, who entered the living room shortly after that. "I don't get many visitors, but make yourself at home."

"It's fine," Icarus assured, but not before handing out a large paper bag towards CPL, which earned him a confused look from the boy in return. Icarus grinned, and said, "I brought cookies."

Hearing this, CPL seemed to smile underneath his surgical mask. In truth, he hadn't had a decent snack in a while, since he was busy with editing his stories. Good thing Icarus came in and saved his ass by bringing with him a bag filled with cookies, or else he would've ended up having bread and tea for lunch.

"Thank-"

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance, which was then followed by a cute squeal.

"Did someone say cookies!?"

Icarus looked over CPL's shoulder with a raised brow, but began sweating bullets upon realising his mistake. He hid the paper bag behind him, with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh crap," Icarus muttered.

CPL sighed. "I should've seen this coming."

"S-Should I run?"

CPL gave Icarus a blank stare.

"Do you even know what her Semblance is?"

"Well…shit," he cursed.

"Shit indeed." CPL nodded.

Not too long after that, the sound of things breaking could be heard from the kitchen.

"Bring it on, you slut!"

"Say that again, Terumi. I dare you."

"C-Can you two just please take this fight elsewhere!? At this rate, nothing will be left working in the kitchen! Again!"

CPL gave a deep sigh as he buried his face in his hand, muttering, "Those two are at it again. Just my luck."

"Your house is in total chaos," Icarus commented, ignoring the fact that Ruby was currently eyeing him like some sort of predator from the living room's doorway. "Is it always like this?"

"Sort of," was all CPL answered with, before he was knocked aside by a hungry Ruby.

"Give me those cookies!" Ruby yelled.

"S-Stay back!" Icarus warned, wide-eyed.

CPL groaned as he went back up to his feet, dusting off his clothes shortly after. The boy adjusted his surgical mask, and can't help but chuckle upon seeing the sight of Icarus being chased around by Ruby.

"Having friends is great," he commented with a small smile.

However, CPL winced when the sound of a plate being shattered reached his ears.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Each and every one of** **my friends are awesome** **in their own way** **.** **Yeah.**

 **Anyway, t** **hanks for reading.**

 **Remember to stay safe out there!**

 **This is C** **PL, over and out.**


	3. Friends II

**I still think my friends are awesome.** **Yeah.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"It was a great chapter," CPL said to his close friend, moki0316, with a smile, which was hidden behind his surgical mask. But suddenly, he shuddered. "But the thought of Ruby acting like that in front of her opponents still send shivers down my spine. I'm freaked out, honestly."

"Come on, she's not _that_ bad!" moki0316 blew a raspberry as he waved his hand dismissively, but began to laugh nervously when a blank look was sent his way. "W-What?"

"That confrontation with Penny?" CPL pointed out with his arms folded.

"It's for the sake of the plot!" the other boy defended. "It's necessary!"

CPL merely rolled his eyes at this. "If you say so."

With their conversation done and over with, both the authors turned their attention towards the other two people in the living room. The two looked pretty much uncomfortable, but it's hard to blame them for the fact that they were both actually the same person from alternate dimensions.

"So…" Ruby, the one from the Still Alive universe, began. She slowly shifted her gaze towards her other self. "…how's life treating you?"

"Bad," was all the other Ruby, the one from the Remnants of the Azure universe, answered with, frowning. "At least you have it easy. I'm kinda jealous."

"My boyfriend has been through a bunch of horrible experiences, and a certain someone with a yellow cloak is probably the one responsible for my mother's death, so I don't think that's something you should be jealous of," the other Ruby told her with a frown of her own.

Without warning, Terumi peeked his head from the doorway, grinning wickedly. "Oh you should've seen the look on your mother's face-" The snake was interrupted when a small stress ball was thrown at his face. "Ow!"

"Shut it, Terumi," CPL warned.

The annoying green-haired asshole grumbled something to himself, but complied anyway as he walked away from the living room. Knowing the bastard, he's probably heading towards Weiss' room to pester her or something.

"Damn that asshole's annoying," moki0316 said with a shake of his head.

"You tell me," CPL agreed.

"Wait, so you're telling me," Ruby began as she pointed her finger at the doorway, with her eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "that guy is Yuuki Terumi?"

"That's right," the other Rose nodded.

"So he was the one who Penny was talking about," she growled. "I'll make sure to murder him…"

"Oh no…" Without a second to waste, CPL grabbed Ruby's hand and quickly ran towards the corner of the living room, looking as frightened as ever. "I never knew I'd be seeing her going bananas this close. Shit! Make her stop!"

"W-What's happening!?" Ruby began with a panicked expression, not fully understanding the situation.

Feeling slightly guilty for his friend's discomfort, moki0316 rose up from his seat and made his way towards Ruby, but was taken aback when he took notice of the red aura around her small frame.

"Uh…Ruby? Maybe you should-" A loud squeak could be heard from moki0316 when a sharp glare was sent his way. He backed away, and before he knew it, he had his back pressed against the wall.

 **"You knew about this,"** the angered Rose growled with murderous intent.

"I'm the author, so of course I would know!" the young author yelled at her, then added, "And it's not like I have any other choice. Besides, watching that green-haired maniac chasing Penny around was quite-" He silenced himself when the young girl activated her Crescent Rose, and not too long after that, a loud squeak could be heard from both the other Ruby _and_ CPL. "R-Ruby, calm yourself down dammit! You're freaking me out here!"

 **"That's what I was hoping for,"** she snarled, with her eyes now completely red. **"I'll do everyone a favor and end you. Right here, right now."**

"Ruby wait!" moki0316 called out in fear, but was unfortunately ignored as the girl slowly made her way towards him. As he was seconds away from his death, the boy was then luckily saved just in time by the last person he'd expect.

Kazuma Kval.

"Ruby! We have to go!" the green-haired vessel exclaimed as he grabbed her left wrist, gently, of course, and lowered Crescent Rose as it was just mere inches away from the fan on the ceiling. "Don't you remember all the plans we made for today? We have a lot of things to do."

"Huh?" The little reaper turned to him, but when she saw who it was, confusion settled itself across her features. In an instant, her red eyes changed back to their original silver color, and all she could say in this particular moment was, "What?"

Kval chuckled, "Ruby, did you hit your head or something? We're going to have our date, silly!"

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed in shock, while the other Ruby, who was at the corner of the room with CPL, simply stared at the scene with her eyes hidden under her hair. "B-But I'm-"

"Come on, it's time to go," Kval told her with a smile, right before dragging the poor Rose out of the living room to enjoy their date without even giving her a chance to explain herself.

The vessel was so excited about their date that he didn't even take note of the other Ruby, who was standing silently at the corner.

If only he knew.

If only.

Once the two were finally gone, CPL and moki0316 let out a sigh of relief. They slowly looked to each other, and grinned.

"A close one, am I right?" CPL started.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," moki0316 agreed.

"Unless you two don't want to be sliced up like food, then I suggest you call Kazuma back here. Right now."

"Huh?" CPL turned to the young scythe wielder behind him, and nearly wet his pants at the sight of her glowing silver eyes. His friend saw the same thing, and wasted no time in running out of the living room.

"Every man for himself!"

"H-Hey! Get your ass back here!"

The sound of Crescent Rose activating was the last thing CPL heard, before he followed moki0316's example and ran out of the living room.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **This is** **CPL, over and out.**


	4. Dinner

**Why, h** **ello again!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Guys! Dinner is ready!" Kval called out from the stairs.

"Remind me why I am not allowed to cook again?" Raven asked out of the blue while standing behind the green-haired vessel, the look of utter annoyance covering every inch of her face.

"CPL specifically said that the only ones who are allowed to cook are Yatsuhashi, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Velvet, Winter, Ozpin, Ragna, and myself," Kval told the young woman with a small frown. "Rules are rules, Miss Branwen."

"What about CPL then? I've seen him cook a few times," Raven pointed out with her head held high. "Explain."

"He's allowed to use his very own kitchen, Miss Branwen," Kval muttered with a sigh. "And I thought you of all people knew that."

"Then why am _I_ not allowed to cook?" she practically growled.

"Sorry for being blunt, but your cooking is terrible," the vessel said to her with a blank expression.

"But I'm a mother for heaven's sake!"

"Well, you used to be."

"Fine. You win."

As the two were talking, or bickering in this case, Terumi could be seen running down the stairs with Nora, who had Magnhild raised above her head, chasing after him, along with Makoto. Knowing Terumi, he probably did something terrible to piss them off. Again.

"That silent brat will never return your feelings!" the green-haired asshole yelled with a cruel grin, which earned him a low growl from the Valkyrie girl. "What's wrong? Can't handle the ugly truth? Hyahaha!"

"Leave her alone, you rotten sadist!" Makoto yelled at him in pure anger. She quickly lunged forward to land a devastating blow on Terumi's back with her steel tonfas, which were both named Impact. Unfortunately, the man managed to jump out of the way in time, which ended up with Makoto damaging the wooden tiles by accident.

Nora gasped. "Oh no…"

Makoto gasped. "Oh crap!"

Terumi snapped his fingers and laughed. "Oh snap! Haha!"

"Terumi!" Raven and Kval called out at the same time, prompting the asshole to jump in alarm.

Terumi turned to the two with his brows furrowed, but began glaring daggers at them upon seeing who they were.

"You two can go fuck yourselves!" he scowled, giving them the bird while he was at it.

"No." Kval shook his head.

"Definitely no," Raven agreed.

"Just-" Whatever Terumi was about to say, he was unfortunately interrupted when Magnhild came slamming into him from the side, which sent him crashing through multiple rooms.

"Nora!" Kval scolded.

"Well he was asking for it!" Nora told him as she hid Magnhild behind her back, which was ridiculous for the fact that the large weapon was a lot more taller than her. "It's not my fault…" she mumbled.

Kval can only shake his head at this, sighing shortly after. But Nora _did_ have a point there. It wasn't _entirely_ her fault. If he was in her shoes, then he'd probably do the same and tear Terumi apart with Ouroboros.

He shuddered at the sudden thought.

"What in the world am I thinking?"

Ignoring what Kval had just said, Raven turned her attention towards the two girls, saying, "Anyway, dinner is ready. Go do us a favor and call the others." Unsheathing her red blade, the woman proceeded to enter the large hole in the wall. "I'll handle Terumi."

"Roger that!" Makoto nodded.

 **-IIXII-**

"I'm starving!" Ragna exclaimed as he attempted to reach for the roasted turkey, only for his hand to be swatted away by a scowling Winter. He winced, "Ow! Hey! What the hell was that for!?"

"Manners, Mister Grim Reaper," she told him, acting as if she was speaking to a stubborn child. Jin, being the asshole he was, can't help but laugh at the sight.

"Whatever…" Ragna muttered, only to raise an eyebrow when CPL was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the kitchen, confused. "Now wait a second, where's the kid? Shouldn't he be joining us right now?"

"Screw that brat! I say we just start chomping down on the food without him!" Terumi snarled, who was currently all tied up in his chair. He wriggled around in a poor attempt to free himself, but stopped when Raven hit him on the head with the blunt side of her sharp blade. "Ow!"

"Mister Bloodedge is right." Winter rose up from her seat. "CPL is probably in his room right now. I'll go call him then."

"You go do that, Miss Schnee." James nodded. "Until then, no one is allowed to touch the food. Is that clear?"

Ozpin chuckled. "For once, I agree with you."

"I don't mind either way," Hazama said with a smile.

"If that is for the best, then so be it," Relius said with a shrug, not really minding at all.

"I suppose so," Cinder muttered with a roll of her eyes, which prompted Mercury and Emerald to groan with their arms crossed. The three weren't pleased to say the least.

"We can wait," Ruby smiled, earning a bunch of nods from her teammates.

"Same," Jaune nodded.

"We'll also-" Coco wanted to say, but was unable to continue when the front door was busted open, before it was slammed shut once more. Every single person in the kitchen took out their weapons in sheer instinct. Well, everyone except Terumi, of course.

Neo looked over at Adam with a cautious expression, nodding.

"Our intruder is making a big mistake," Adam muttered. He slowly walked towards the doorway to check things out, unsheathing his blade as he did so. The bull faunus tightened his grip around the hilt of his blade, whipping his head over towards the stairs when CPL suddenly came climbing down.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had a call from moki0316, telling me that he was trapped inside a…Nightmare's Steelcage or something," the young boy explained with a sheepish smile, but then tilted his head slightly upon seeing everyone. "Uh…why do you guys look like you're about to kill someone?"

Weiss looked to him, then loudly whispered, "There's someone else inside the house."

CPL furrowed his brows. "What are you guys-"

"Help!"

Almost everyone jumped in alarm when they heard the unfamiliar voice. Well, CPL most certainly didn't.

Believe it or not, he knew whose voice that was.

"Wait a minute…" Not wasting another second, CPL quickly made his way to the front door, and who he saw finally confirmed his suspicion.

There's no doubting it. The one who was leaning against the door, all battered and bruised, was none other than Naoto Kurogane from the Remnants of the Azure universe. It's as if he had a fight with a bunch of Ursai, and ended up losing the battle in the end, but why in the name of hell would he do something like that?

"Naoto?" CPL called out, catching his attention. "What are you doing in my house? And most importantly, what the heck happened to you?"

Naoto can't help but sigh in relief at this, muttering, "I can't believe I found your house by sheer luck. Thank the heavens for that…"

"Answer his question you pathetic human!" Adam growled. He pointed Wilt at Naoto's throat, along with Raven, who was completely silent the entire time. "What's your business here? Well?"

"Okay, I need-"

Before they knew it, five long steel claws could be seen protruding from the front door, shocking everyone. Naoto's face went pale, but luckily no one paid him any attention.

"My front door!" CPL shouted.

"Brother, why won't you come out and play with me? I wanna tear apart that pretty little face of yours, so come on out already! Hahahaha!" a familiar voice laughed from the other side of the door, which sent shivers down CPL's spine.

"Shit!" Naoto cursed. "I can't face her in my current condition! Will you guys help me!?"

Adam scowled. "Why should we-"

"You can thank us later!" Yang exclaimed as she pushed Naoto out of the way, grinning confidently as she opened the front door.

Which turned out to be one of the most biggest mistakes she has ever made in her entire life.

"Guh!" Yang coughed when a knee slammed itself into her gut, and was later knocked away when a powerful punch was thrown at her face.

"Yang!" Ruby and the rest of her teammates called out in unison.

"Who's next!?" Sayu Kurogane, who was also simply known as Ripper, yelled out excitedly. The killer grinned cruelly, before turning each and every one of her fingers into steel claws. "Come at me, you worthless cunts!"

Raven and Adam took a few steps back as they eyed their challenger, and Ripper's grin grew a few inches when she took a step forward. Just when the Ripper was about to lunge forward, CPL came running in front of Adam and Raven with his hands held out.

"Wait wait wait! What do you think you're doing!? Stop all this would you!?" CPL begged, but began to sweat bullets when the Ripper's gaze landed on him. "U-Uh…"

"Hehehe…"

"W-What's so funny?"

"Do you mind if I take an arm?" she asked, all the while staring at him with her eyes wide open.

CPL gulped. "Y-Yes, I do mind. Now, can you just leave and-"

"Feeding time!" shouted the Ripper as she lunged forward.

"W-Wait!"

The sound of steel clashing against metal could be heard.

After a few seconds of utter silence, CPL slowly opened his eyes.

He wasn't dead, or hurt or anything, so that's a relief. The young author then slowly shifted his gaze towards his savior, and was somewhat surprised to see who the person was.

"I believe…that it is time for you to go," Ozpin said with a calm face, smiling all the while. He proceeded to shove Ripper away with ease, before preparing his cane at his side as preparation. "We were about to have our dinner, so we would be grateful if you would just leave."

"Screw you old man!" The Ripper prepared her steel claws, and snarled.

She was beyond pissed. And to clarify things, a pissed off Ripper is definitely something that _no one_ should _ever_ mess with.

"Oh crud…" Naoto muttered with his eyes going wide. "This is bad."

Ozpin sighed. "We do not want any trouble, young lady. I suggest-"

"Fuck you!" Ripper spat. Just when she was about to charge in and tear Ozpin's throat apart, a shadowed figure quickly came in using the front door and impaled her from behind with its claws. "Gah!"

"Sayu!" Naoto shouted, shocked.

Blood splattered across Ozpin's face, and he simply took off his glasses to wipe them clean with his handkerchief, before doing the same with his face. He wore his glasses once more after he was done, then muttered, "It looks like we have ourselves another visitor."

"Who is it…this time?" Yang asked while she was on the floor, groaning slightly in pain after receiving that devastating punch.

The figure, a boy with black hair who only wore black pants as clothing, simply pulled his claws out of Ripper, which allowed the killer to fall on the ground in complete pain. He looked down at her with a blank expression, before landing his gaze on CPL.

"Hello," he said, waving at the author as his claws quickly morphed into a normal hand. "It is good to see you."

CPL gasped in surprise. "Monty!? Is that really you?" He smiled. "Did GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus sent you here for something?"

"He did," Monty, one of the main characters from the Grimmborn universe, nodded with a small smile. "Just wanted to give you something."

"What is it then?" CPL asked.

Monty held out a paper bag towards him, smiling as he explained, "Icarus wanted to join you for dinner, but he's unfortunately busy at the moment. Being the kind boy he is, he told me to give you these cookies."

"Cookies!" Ruby exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Tell him I said thanks." CPL smiled.

"Will do." The Grimm hybrid nodded.

"I will…gut…every single last one of you," Ripper coughed out while she was on the floor, as her wound was in the process of healing. "I will…guh…"

"Sayu, that's enough. Come on, let's go home," Naoto begged as he towered over his crazy little sister, before kneeling down and holding out his hand towards her. "Please? I want to help you."

"N-Naoto…" Sayu shakily muttered as she looked down in silence, but then swiped her steel claws at him without warning. She cursed, however, when the older boy successfully evaded the attack by jumping back.

"S-Sayu!?" Naoto shouted. "What's wrong with you!? Just let me help darn it!"

"You can start helping me by killing yourself!" she spat. "I don't need your-"

Monty stomped his foot down onto Ripper's head before she could say anything else, rendering her unconscious.

"She was getting annoying," he muttered.

All Naoto could do at that moment was stare at the black-haired boy in complete shock, right before leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. The boy gave a tired sigh, and said, "Guys?"

All eyes landed on him.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

He smiled. "You wouldn't mind if I join you guys for dinner, right? I'm like…starving my ass over here."

At this, each and every one of them silently looked to one another, before landing their eyes on CPL. They weren't in charge of the house and decisions, so it was up to the kid to decide.

"On one condition, Naoto," the young author said with a serious face, which made the older boy nervous for what was to come. "You _will_ buy me a new door."

"Oh thank goodness, because I thought it was going to be a lot more worse than that. I could just go and ask Kagura for money…" Naoto chuckled. "Alright, it's a deal then."

"Good." CPL looked over at Monty, who was currently poking at Ripper's head for some odd reason, before calling out, "Hey Monty!"

"Huh?" The boy whipped his head towards CPL.

CPL grinned. "Wanna join us for dinner?"

 **-IIXII-**

 **When was the last time I had a decent dinner? I** **honestly** **don't recall.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. And also, remember to stay safe out there!**

 **CPL, over and out.**


	5. Game

**I had coffee and cookies for breakfast earlier today, and this idea suddenly came to mind. And my apologies, moki0316, but seems like I have to do that idea of yours another time.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Are you not going to forfeit?"

"In your dreams, asshole."

When CPL entered his kitchen, he expected to see the sight of someone preparing breakfast, not of Terumi and Doctor Oobleck competing against one another in some sort of disgusting contest.

If moki0316 was here now, then he would probably make some sort of joke or something. Too bad he was still stuck in a cage. That poor bastard.

But then again, this _was_ his everyday life, so he was kind of used to it by now.

"What…are you two doing?"

The two green-haired men whipped their heads towards the young author, but both reacted differently when they saw him.

"Ah, my boy, it's good to see you," Oobleck said with a grin, nodding as he adjusted his glasses. "We were getting quite worried about you. You've been sleeping for a bit longer than I thought you'd be."

"I sure as hell wasn't," Terumi butted in with a scoff. "What were you doing last night anyway?"

CPL silently stared at them.

"Just…finishing up the first scene of Phase 35."

"I see." Oobleck nodded. "Just be sure to take it easy, and remember to have a cup of coffee when you're tired."

Terumi didn't say anything to CPL, as he was currently busy grumbling things regarding his fate in Still Alive.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Anyway, what are you two up to?" CPL shifted his gaze to the table. "And what's with the bowls of boiled eggs and those cups of coffee? You guys aren't planning on cooking anything…are you?"

Terumi widely grinned, and CPL was beginning to regret asking.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you." Oobleck chuckled. "We were just about to play a little game!"

"A…game?" CPL asked in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

"I was bored, and so I decided to have some fun by challenging this nerd here in a game of Egg Soup," Terumi explained with pride, crossing his arms as a smirk was seen gracing his lips. "I'm gonna win this."

"You're on," Oobleck challenged with a smirk of his own. "In a few minutes from now, I will prove you wrong. And for your information," the man quietly said, "challenging me in a game of Egg Soup was a big mistake."

Terumi leaned in, grinning as he replied, "I'll shove those words right up your ass when I'm done winning this game, so do your best."

CPL simply stood there in silence while the two adults were busy glaring into each other's eyes. He then made his way to the fridge, before grabbing a small container which were filled with cookies, then turned to the two.

"How do you play?" CPL asked, no doubt feeling somewhat curious of this game he never heard of.

"Simple!" Terumi exclaimed, and instead of explaining the rules and whatnot, he simply grabbed one of the cups which were filled with hot coffee and poured them into his bowl. "You win by simply eating all this."

CPL dropped the cookie in his hand back into the small container, wide-eyed.

What the hell did he just got himself into?

"That…is disgusting."

"And brilliant!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Not only does Terumi get to enjoy his favorite meal in the process of this game, but I get to enjoy my favorite beverage as well! Brilliant! Simply brilliant!"

CPL's right eye twitched.

"You two…are insane. And I bought those eggs yesterday!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Terumi simply nodded, and was obviously ignoring what CPL had said about him buying those eggs. Clearly, he doesn't give a shit.

Oobleck cleared his throat to get Terumi's attention, which he did, and gave the psychopath a sly look. He slowly poured some coffee into his own bowl, and all the while, he made no effort to move his gaze away from his opponent's.

"I think it's time we start our little game. Shall we begin?"

A wicked grin made its appearance.

"Do you even need to ask?"

CPL gulped when he felt the tension in the air. He felt like the kitchen could blow up at any given moment, and he even considered the choice of leaving the two to their disgusting game and just take his morning shower.

But still, he wanted to see the outcome of this game. Staying for a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I guess…my shower can wait."

 **-IIXII-**

Oobleck and Terumi hurled all sorts of unidentified contents into the kitchen sink for the third time that morning, and CPL could clearly be heard laughing his ass off in the background.

"Hahaha! I still can't believe you two ended the game right after tasting those abominations!"

"That egg…was freakin' terrible!" Terumi coughed and choked, before hurling more unidentified contents down into the sink. He sure as hell didn't seem to be enjoying himself. "Why…did it all come down to this?"

Oobleck didn't look like he was in any better condition himself, as he was also busy puking down into the sink. "Good thing Ozpin isn't here to see me like this," he muttered. "Now I know…why the others despise you so much…Terumi."

"Not…my fault," Terumi managed to say. "Now less talking…and more puking…guh…"

Oobleck ignored him and took in a deep breath, and proceeded to wipe his face clean with a tissue. He wore his glasses, and muttered, "My boy, can you do us a favor…and throw those abominations away? I swear, if I see them one more time…"

CPL shook his head and sighed, smiling as he did.

"No worries, I got you both covered."

"T-Thank you," muttered Oobleck, and Terumi simply gave CPL a thumbs up as thanks.

"No…" CPL turned around to face the table, but was surprised at the sight that met his eyes. "…problem."

"Thanks for the food," Hazama said. He licked his lips, then held out the two _empty_ bowls towards the young author.

CPL blankly stared at him.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

 **-IIXII-**

 **I love cookies.** **Yeah.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you readers have any ideas in mind, be sure to suggest!**

 **CPL, over and out.**


	6. Ambush

**This is for you, moki0316!** **Hang in there!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Ugh…" moki0316 groaned as he painfully sat himself up, before pulling the blasted tranquilizer dart out of his neck.

What did he do to deserve this?

He was an author, and a good one at that. He like to think that he handled things in a fair and professional manner, and he treated others the same way too. Believe it or not, he was actually a pretty nice guy.

And yet, why in the name of hell was he stuck in a cage and being treated like shit?

In his own home no less.

"Noobs!" Kokonoe sneered from the other side of the room, and instead of doing important shit like she usually does, the cruel woman was currently playing Warcraft on her laptop. "Hah! Too easy!"

"You mind getting me some water?"

Kokonoe didn't look back, as she was too focused on the game like it was some sort of sick specimen.

"Go get it yourself," she replied with a grunt.

The author gritted his teeth and banged his fist against the bars of his cage.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Fuzzball!"

One of her furry cat ears twitched, and she simply replied with, "Go look at yourself…"

"Then get me a mirror!" he growled.

Kokonoe turned to him and emitted a low growl, turning her eyes into menacing slits as she glared at him. She may not look like it, but she was pissed beyond measure. No one in their right mind would dare themselves to interrupt her when she played video games. _No_ one. Well, if it was Lambda, Blake, or Glynda, then she wouldn't have minded.

But back to the main topic at hand, the poor bastard had just dug his own grave.

She didn't wanna do this, but the brat had brought this upon himself.

"I'm gonna shove three tranquilizer darts up your ass, and I'm going to force you to shit them back out, just for you to repeat the process for three full hours."

The boy stared at her with a disgusted face.

"That…is…sick."

Kokonoe grinned wickedly.

"And I care why?"

And with that, she proceeded to pull out a _bunch_ of tranquilizer darts from her pocket, and when she looked to them, her wicked grin grew a few inches. The author was scared shitless at the sight, and he slowly backed away, well, as much as he could inside his cage anyway.

"H-Hey! I thought you said-"

She laughed. "It doesn't matter, brat. I'll be sure to handle you nice and _slow_."

"Oh shit!" moki0316 shouted in fear. "Someone get me the hell outta here! There's a mad cat lady on the loose!"

At that particular moment, Yang came barging inside the room with the look of panic visible across her features.

The author was relieved, to say the least.

But wait, why was she panicking? Was the toilet broken again or something? If that was the case, then he won't be the one fixing it. Not in a million years.

"B-Boss, we got ourselves a major problem!" the busty blonde said with a stutter. "We have intruders in the facility! We're breached, and all of our defenses were…" She gulped. "…hacked."

Each and every tranquilizer darts that she held fell to the cold floor at the report, the look of shock splattered across her face.

Was this a sick joke?

All their defenses, the ones which _she_ had created and programmed, were hacked like they were nothing but low-grade crap? It wasn't possible.

"Who did this?" Kokonoe demanded, clenching her fists as they shook. "I want to know, so I can deal with this asshole…personally."

"We…don't know. Lambda's currently trying her best to hunt down our intruders, but she…seems to have a hard time doing so," Yang explained. "I sent in Ripper as well, but…"

Kokonoe snarled. "You…did…what!?"

"Our intruders are giving us trouble! I had no other option!" Yang tried to explain. "In fact, they were so much trouble, that I had no other choice but to send in _everyone_! We're doing the best we can!"

"Listen kid, I don't care about anyone else, but if Lambda ends up dead by that psychopath, I'll murder your ass," snarled Kokonoe. "And what of Terumi and Hazama? Please tell me you didn't."

"I had…no other choice?" Yang squeaked out.

"Dammit!" Kokonoe cursed out loud.

"Hey, you guys mind telling me what's going on?" moki0316 said with a flat expression. "This place _is_ my house, so I deserve to know."

Kokonoe looked to him with a sharp glare. "Shut your trap! We don't-"

The sound of a loud explosion can be heard from the other side of the room's door, before the sound of gunfire took its place.

"What the hell is going on!?" the young author yelled in complete panic.

"Shit!" Yang cursed. "Ciel and my teammates are out there!"

"Go join them," Kokonoe ordered, right before pulling out a wrench from under her coat. "We need people out there."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked, earning herself a nod from the professor shortly after. "Alright then."

Naoto kicked the door open before anything else can be said, however, and they were shocked at the sight of Ripper being carried in his arms. What truly shocked them all was that the psychopath was unconscious, and heavily injured. Her wounds did not seem to be healing themselves.

"Guys, my sister is down!" Naoto shouted in complete panic. "Her wounds are not healing! She needs medical attention!"

Just as he said that, Lambda and Nu were seen rushing towards their unidentified intruders from the doorway, but a sudden explosion managed to knock them back.

"My house is freakin' wrecked!" moki0316 cried.

"Nao! Get your sorry ass over here!" Luna called out from the doorway, but she was unfortunately blasted to the side when an explosive round was shot at her chest. "Guha!"

"Tao will help!" Taokaka exclaimed with determination as she prepared her sharp claws. "Tao is ready!"

Not too long after that, she too was blasted aside.

"Naoto!" Kagura called out. "Hurry up dammit! I'm taking a beating here!"

"Just…give me a minute!" Naoto replied, much to his friend's chagrin. "I still need to find a medical kit for my sister!"

"A minute is something I _don't_ have! Hurry it up!"

Yang grabbed a medical kit from the desk and tossed it to Naoto, as it softly landed on Ripper's stomach. She looked to him and nodded grimly, before running out the door with Ember Celica fully activated.

Naoto gently placed his sister down onto the floor, and proceeded to rummage through the medical kit with trembling hands. He'll have to thank Yang for this later.

"Kid, you stay here and heal your sister. Guard this room," Kokonoe ordered, since she was the one who's currently in charge of the house. "I need to know who we're dealing with."

"What about me!?" the poor author yelled, but no one paid him any attention unfortunately.

"You'd be surprised," Naoto muttered under his breath, but Kokonoe simply ignored him and walked out the door.

As soon as she was out of the room, her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Yang can be seen fighting against _another_ Yang, and from the way they grinned, it was clear that they enjoyed every last second of it. Penny was also there, but just like Yang, she too was having a fight with her other self. In fact, almost everyone seemed to be fighting against their own alternate selves.

"CPL is behind all this. I should have known…" Kokonoe muttered.

"Miss Mercury!" Ciel called out, but she made sure to go all trigger happy with her guns to keep Noel, the one from the Still Alive universe, at bay. One wrong move and she would have to pay the price, so it's better to keep her opponent away rather than to allow said opponent to sneak up on her. "It's dangerous! I suggest for you to get back inside!"

Kokonoe scoffed at this.

"I can fight too y'know."

"But-" Ciel wanted to argue.

 **"Fenrir!"**

Unfortunately, the poor girl was blasted through the wall when Noel squeezed the trigger of her large gun. It took Kokonoe by surprise, but she managed to recover herself in time before Noel could do anything else.

Kokonoe prepared her trusted wrench to engage Noel in combat, but then raised an eyebrow when Sin knocked her away with his flagpole. Not wanting to give Noel a chance, Ramlethal came in and slammed the poor Vermillion down to the cold floor with a devastating kick, knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry we took too long," Sin apologized with a sheepish grin.

"He was too busy eating food in that new restaurant in town," the girl, Ramlethal, explained with a stoic expression. "I had to literally drag him out of there just so we could get here in time."

"Ram!" Sin groaned, embarrassed.

"Well anyway, thanks for the help back there," Kokonoe nodded. "A lot of shit is happening, and I'd appreciate it if you two were to start assisting the others. They seem to be having a bit of trouble."

"Got it." Sin grinned.

"Roger." Ramlethal nodded.

And with that, the two fighters turned their backs to Kokonoe and charged ahead.

"What the hell?" Adam's voice sounded from the distance, which caught Kokonoe's attention. She turned to where his voice came from, and what met her eyes brought a wide smirk across her lips.

"What are you so surprised about?" the other Adam, whose gender was female, demanded. She then unsheathed her blade and went into a combat stance, stating, "If you think I'm weaker than you just because my gender has changed, then think again."

"We'll see," male Adam muttered. He proceeded to lunge forward with his blade drawn. "Do not disappoint me!"

Minutes flew by as everyone fought one another, and Kokonoe, instead of joining, simply stood at the sidelines to observe the situation further. It's not that she was lazy, but it's because she needed to know where CPL was.

That nosy kid needed to stop all this. She hated to admit it, but if the fight kept on going further, then they would no doubt lose eventually.

"This is getting nowhere!" Ruby, the one from the Remnants of the Azure universe, roared in rage. She was currently facing off against CPL's Ruby, but looks like the two were evenly matched. "I'll have to use it."

"Use what?" the other Rose asked with her eyes narrowed, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Are you gonna forfeit? I wouldn't mind if-"

The other Ruby's fist glowed the scarlet sigil of the Grimoire of Origin, and her Aura flashed a sinister red flare. Not too long after that, her eyes and hair glowed a fierce crimson.

"Limiter released! Code: Soul Eater. Xblaze ignite!"

The girl was then engulfed in a blazing red aura as black veins appeared throughout her face and body.

Kokonoe, who was observing the scene, went wide-eyed at this.

 **"You are in for a world of pain!"**

The other Rose backed away in slight fear upon witnessing this terrifying power, but unfortunately, her opponent zoomed in towards her and knocked her against the wall with the blunt side of Crescent Rose.

 **"I'm not done yet!"**

She took a second to gather her dark energy, and then proceeded to send a crimson blast towards the other Rose by simply swinging her scythe at her. The attack was successful, and Ruby can't help but grin smugly at this.

That is, until the smoke cleared, which revealed the sight that made Ruby gasp out loud.

 **"How…?"**

"Was that all you got?" the other Rose taunted as she walked her way towards the Dark One, and all the while, her entire frame was engulfed in a bright silver aura. Her eyes began to brightly glow, and she gripped Crescent Rose so tightly that her knuckles went white. "I expected more."

 **"What are-"**

Kokonoe winced when the Dark One was slammed against the wall by the Silver-Eyed Warrior. But it didn't end there, as the two proceeded to engage each other in an epic fight to the death.

Well, not really. They weren't allowed to die unless the authors told them to.

"This…is getting out of hand," Kokonoe muttered.

"It is, isn't it?" a familiar voice said from beside her.

Kokonoe immediately swung her wrench in sheer instinct, but the tool was stopped just a few inches away from the person's skull when she got a clear look at said person's face.

"Yo," CPL greeted with a hand raised.

"Y-You…" Kokonoe stuttered, dropping her hand at her side. "…did all this. Why?"

"Let's get to the point. I want you to release my good old friend, moki0316, from his cage. Will you cooperate?" CPL asked with a straight face, and was undeterred when Kagura was sent flying over his head by a rampaging Nora.

"W-What?" she stuttered, only to grit her teeth later on. "Over my dead body, you little-"

CPL slammed his metal baseball bat against the side of Kokonoe's head, knocking her unconscious.

"Well, looks like negotiation has failed." CPL sighed with his eyes closed. "Oh well."

The boy looked up, and smiled.

"Take it from here."

And just like that, a bunch of small white rose petals materialized from thin air, drifting down from the ceiling. Not too long after that, the inside of the building was consumed by a bright light, which soon died down shortly after.

CPL slowly opened his eyes after a while, immediately taking note of everyone else in an unconscious state. He smiled.

"Thanks for that, Summer."

He could have sworn he heard Summer giggling at his words, but simply shrugged it off as he entered the room where moki0316 was located.

 **-IIXII-**

"Thanks for the save, buddy!" moki0316 exclaimed as he embraced CPL, a bit too tightly if one could see how blue the boy's cheeks became.

"No…problem…" CPL coughed out. "And sorry for knocking out most of your guys, including Naoto over there." He nodded towards Naoto, who was on the ground and unconscious with bandages wrapped around his head. "I had no other choice."

"You have no idea how bad it was for me! I hadn't eaten anything in days!" he cried. "A-And to be honest, I don't really mind. Besides, I threw those assholes in the Boundary countless of times before, so what you did back there was nothing compared to the things I've done."

"Right…"

CPL gently pushed the older boy away, and smiled underneath his surgical mask.

"And hey, that's what friends are for, right? Anyway," CPL grabbed his bloodied metal baseball bat, and pointed it at Kokonoe, who was all tied up in a chair. "make sure that she doesn't escape or anything."

"Y-You'll pay for this!" Kokonoe snarled as she wriggled around in her chair. "Just you wait!"

"Oh and by the way," moki0316 started as he ignored the mad scientist. "who hacked all of my defenses?"

"The Kokonoe at my place." CPL grinned, and he was clearly enjoying the shocked expression that Kokonoe was making.

"I…should have known."

"Explains a lot, I guess," moki0316 said with a shrug.

CPL simply chuckled, before nodding.

"Anyway, I think it's time I take my leave. Have fun."

And with that, CPL walked out the door, and left.

"Oh don't worry," moki0316 gave a sinister chuckle as he rubbed his hands together. "because I sure as hell will."

That night, Kokonoe's loud screams of terror could clearly be heard from hundreds of miles away, and a certain author who wore a white surgical mask was unable to help but smile when they reached his ears.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay safe out there! Especially you, moki0316.**

 **CPL, over and out.**


	7. Depressed

**I do not own RWBY nor BlzBlue.**

 **And never will.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Is…he doing okay?" Kval asked with worry, looking over to Terumi shortly after in hopes of getting some sort of explanation. "He's been like this…for nearly an hour now. I'd be lying if I said that I'm not worried for his mental health."

Terumi gave a sigh at this, then shook his head while shrugging.

"A user reviewed his story."

"Huh?" Kval tilted his head. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Bastard said that Still Alive was unoriginal and crap, and the little sucker even had the balls to say that he wanted to vomit!" Terumi scoffed. "Funny thing is, that stupid ass brat only read a few Phases! The nerve! If I find that fucker, I'll tear his spine apart…"

CPL, who had been standing in the corner and facing the wall for nearly an hour now, twitched slightly at Terumi's words. But that was it. He was back to staring into space, looking like a complete idiot as he did so.

But if the two were to be honest with themselves right now, CPL was really beginning to creep them out. Standing in the corner while facing the wall without saying a word nor moving for nearly an hour would make _anyone_ look creepy. Heck, even Zwei would manage to look creepy, and that's actually saying something.

"So…he's depressed?" Kval asked with an eyebrow raised, earning a slow nod from Terumi moments later.

"Yup."

"Is there anything we could do to make him feel better?" the young vessel inquired somewhat eagerly. "It's the least we could do for him. I don't really enjoy seeing him acting like this."

"Nah, I don't think-" Terumi wanted to say, but was interrupted when someone else entered the living room.

"I made cookies!" exclaimed Summer, whose grin was threatening to tear her face apart, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. The woman held out the hot tray towards them, adding, "They're freshly made too!"

Terumi grumbled something under his breath at the sight of her cheerfulness, and quickly looked away in order to avoid her gaze. The reason for this was unknown, however.

"Tch…"

Kval smiled, nodding at her as thanks, before turning to the young and currently depressed author. "CPL, Miss Rose made us delicious cookies. Would you like any?"

CPL remained silent, which earned him a small frown from Summer. Well, not that he could see it anyway.

"Are you…sure you don't want any?" the Huntress asked as she lowered the tray, looking all disappointed as she shifted her gaze down to the floor. However, she gasped in surprise when Terumi took one of the hot cookies from the tray which she held, right before tossing it in his mouth. "T-Terumi!?"

Terumi started crunching the small hot treat in his mouth before quickly swallowing, all the while doing his very best to avoid Summer's silver eyes the entire time. Licking his lips, he then brushed past her shoulder to exit the living room, slowly making his way towards the front door to do whatever the hell he had planned for the day. Hell, the cruel bastard could be robbing a bank for all they knew.

"I'm going out," Terumi muttered, pulling up his hood as he opened the door. He ran a hand through his hair to check if it was out of place, but after confirming that it wasn't, he immediately stepped outside.

"U-Uh…b-be sure to stay safe out there!" Summer stuttered, but then sighed softly when the front door closed. "You could have at least told me how it tasted before running off like that though…"

"What's the matter with him?" Kval asked, confused more than ever. That was the very first time he saw Terumi acting like that, and it was really weirding him out to be honest. "Hazama would be freaking out if he saw that."

Summer blew a raspberry, saying, "He's just shy. The guy has been acting like that ever since I met him." She grinned, then held out the tray towards him. "Cookies?"

"Don't mind if I-" Kval stopped himself as he stared at the _empty_ tray. "Uh…what…happened to all the cookies?"

Summer furrowed her eyebrows in utter confusion, then looked down to see the tray for herself. "What do you-" She gasped. "What happened to all my freshly made cookies!?"

The room was filled with silence soon after that, and the two finally realised that CPL was nowhere to be seen. In fact, a few seconds later, the sound of someone walking up the stairs could be heard.

"Well, I guess you could say that he's back to normal," Kval said with a shrug. "Though, I was really looking forward to tasting your cookies, but I guess it could wait for now."

Summer covered her mouth and giggled. "I'm sure my daughter would be happy to bake you some, Kazuma."

"I…uh…y-yeah…hehehe…" was all Kval managed to say as a reply, scratching the back of his head as he blushed. "I-I'd love to give them a try if Ruby made any."

"Don't be shy to ask, Kazuma. I know! Why don't I just go and ask her for you right now?" Summer suggested, and before Kval could even begin to argue or say anything else, she immediately ran to the stairs. "Ruby! Come down here, honey!"

"M-Miss Rose, j-just wait a second!"

"I find your current situation to be amusing," Raven commented as she stood right behind Kval, looking as if she had appeared out of nowhere. The vessel jumped in surprise because of this, and she can't help but smirk. "Surprised?"

"D-Don't scare me like that, Miss Branwen!" Kval yelled.

 **-IIXII-**

Unbeknownst to everyone, however, CPL can be seen eating some chocolate cookies in his room, the ones which Summer had baked earlier. And while he ate, the boy was also busy wiping his metal baseball bat clean with a white cloth.

All the while glaring at the user's name in the review section.

A lot of things were going on outside, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him now.

Besides, being the kind kid he was, CPL was fully aware that he wasn't really going to do anything in the end anyway.

 **-IIXII-**

 **I'll be sulking in the corner if anyone needs me.** **Yeah.**

 **Remember, stay safe out there.**

 **CPL, over and out.**


	8. Friends III

**I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **And never will.**

 **-IIXII-**

"You guys…are the best."

"Come on now, there's no need to say the obvious. Besides, I'm always the best!" moki0316 exclaimed with a smug grin, hands on hips. "Those fools should know their place, for I, moki0316, am always above them! Ahahahahaha!"

CPL blew a raspberry.

"Always happy to help," Flashback Trip Syndrome said as he ignored the other author, smiling as he added, "Just remember to keep yourself motivated, and never listen to what others say about your stories." He folded his arms and nodded a few times. "As long as what they say are acceptable, then it's fine."

CPL nodded, all the while grinning like a child underneath his surgical mask.

"I shall take each and every one of your words to heart, my dear friends. You guys are seriously the best. I just…" He sighed. "…powered by self-esteem sucks sometimes."

A low chuckle was heard from the couch, and all heads turned to it, only to see an individual with a cat mask covering his face. Said individual pulled up his mask to reveal his mouth, before tossing a small cookie inside.

"You still have much to learn, my little grasshopper," he said, swallowing the treat soon after. "By the way, thanks for the cookies."

"You can thank Summer for that one, and…" CPL trailed off.. "…what was your name again?"

The masked individual chuckled again.

"Next time, I'll tell you."

Before CPL could even respond to that, his front door was blasted to pieces, which almost made everyone jump. The unnamed individual with the mask was the only one who seemed calm, as he was busy munching down on all the cookies which had been prepared on the table.

"Where's the bastard!?" Icarus growled as he jumped out of the smoke, and all eyes were locked on the large weapon which he carried. He loaded said weapon, then yelled, "My Wordzooka is loaded, so let's get this show on the road!"

Everyone blinked a few times, staring at him.

"I-Icarus," CPL burst out laughing. "w-we're not here to kill anyone! Hahaha! B-But still, that large weapon your holding looks awesome. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, I made it myself actually." Icarus smirked. "It does its job nicely. In fact, I blasted Adam away the moment I saw his face at the door! Hah! The guy's expression was hilarious!"

"Well, I guess that explains a lot," moki0316 muttered nervously, which earned him a nod from Flash.

The sound of someone coughing was heard from somewhere inside the house, before it quickly turned into a snarl.

"Icarus!" Adam called out. "Get over here so I can kill you!"

Well, now _that_ caught his attention.

"If the bastard wants a fight," Icarus muttered with a cocky grin. "then a fight I shall give."

And with that, Icarus prepared his large weapon and ran into the smoke, engaging Adam in an epic fight that would further damage CPL's home. But for once, the young author didn't seem to mind, as crazy as that sounded. Sparks were seen flying through the smoke as weapons were locked and parried, and how that was even possible with Icarus' weapon, no one seemed to know the answer.

"So…how's your story going?" the masked individual asked, eyes locked on the fight that was currently happening. If one can look closely enough, he can be seen pulling out a combat knife from his pocket, no doubt itching for a fight.

"I'm almost done, and be sure to keep an eye out for it in five days," CPL answered, smiling.

"Cool." moki0316 nodded.

One of the doors from upstairs were kicked open.

"If there's a fight going on, then I'm joining!" Nora roared as she jumped down the stairs with Magnhild activated, along with Makoto and Yang.

"Let's beat 'em up!" Makoto yelled.

"Right on it!" Yang agreed as she ran towards the battle, earning a sigh from CPL without knowing.

"This'll be a pain to fix…" he muttered.

Broken chairs and other things flew around as the battle progressed, and everyone was beginning to feel unsafe. Well, everyone other than CPL and the unnamed individual.

Flash quickly stood up from his seat and gave a nervous laugh after a plate nearly flew straight at his head. He looked to the fight, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "I think it would be best for me to leave. Fighting…isn't really my thing, to be honest."

 **-IIXII-**

"There it is," Ripper spat, eyes locked onto the house in the distance, which for some weird reason had its door completely gone with smoke covering the doorway. She prepared her long claws, and walked towards it.

Those bastards were going to pay. She had her ass kicked by them twice, and it made her blood boil.

Tonight, she _wi_ _ll_ have her revenge. Oh, her sweet revenge.

She could already taste it.

The serial killer walked into the smoke, grinning maliciously as she heard some sort of commotion going on inside the house. Ripper kept on moving forward, and her grin grew a few inches when she reached the doorway.

"I'm back bitches!" she exclaimed.

In that moment, Ripper waited for nothing else and charged right in, laughing as she did so.

"Ugh!"

Only to be sent crashing onto the street when a pained Makoto collided with her stomach.

"Shit. He's tough," the squirrel beastkin wheezed, before she went unconscious.

Ripper quickly went back up to her feet and prepared her claws once more, growling when she glared at Makoto's unconscious body. She turned to the house, but what she saw at the doorway shocked her more than anything.

"Batter up!" Flash Trip exclaimed as he knocked Yang unconscious with a single swing to the head with CPL's metal baseball bat. He looked down at her unconscious body, then chuckled. "What? That's it? Hah! I expected more from you!"

It was at this moment that Ripper knew she should retreat, lest she will regret it.

Unfortunately, Flash's gaze landed on her, and he grinned widely.

A bit _too_ wide for her taste.

"Oh hey!" Flash placed the metal bat on his shoulder, and proceeded to walk his way towards the serial killer.

"You wanna fight?"

To his surprise, she ran.

 **-IIXII-**

 **My friends are still awesome.** **Yeah.**

 **Sometimes, all I need is support and encouraging words to get me back up and running. Powered by self-esteem sure as hell sucks, believe me.**

 **Anyway, stay safe out there!**

 **CPL, over and out.**


	9. Editing

**As weird as it sounds, I enjoy editing.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

CPL leaned back in his chair and gave a heavy sigh. He had just edited Phase 35, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't tired. Though, the smile on his face said that he was satisfied, not that anyone could see it anyway.

The young author reached out for the mug on the table, and lowered his surgical mask to sip its contents. It was tea, as usual.

He savored the taste, and sighed once more.

"So…I'm finally done."

He set the mug down onto the table, and proceeded to let out a yawn. CPL then stared up at the ceiling, and began to figure out what he should do next.

Phase 1 and 2, along with 27 were already edited, and he still had a long way to go. Editing was a pain, if he was being honest with himself, but even so, he enjoyed doing it. One of the perks of having OCD, apparently.

"I could read moki0316's new story." CPL closed his eyes. "but in my current state right now, I don't think I'll be able to give him a decent review. My head is a mess."

He was going to be busy from now on, but it's not like he had anything better to do. It's better to occupy yourself with things that you'd rather do than things that you don't.

He just hoped that he wouldn't screw up the editing like last time. It was a real pain to deal with.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Cinder asked as she stood behind CPL, which caused him to jump out of his seat. She smirked. "What's the matter?"

"Darn it Cinder!" he cursed. "Don't freakin' scare me like that ever again! I could've soiled myself for all I know!"

"My apologies," Cinder muttered, eyes locked on his. "I was just curious on what you'll be planning on doing next. I admit that you can be a bit…unpredictable, at times, so I can't help the urge to ask."

CPL sat in his chair with a huff. "Editing, what else? I gotta kill all those annoying errors, and it'll take at least a month for me to handle. If I don't do it now, then I wouldn't be able to write the sequel."

She hummed. "I see. I wish you the best of luck, dear Author. Though, I do not want to see you falling asleep on the couch again. You had us all worried."

"What is that supposed to mean?" CPL stared at her. "It's not like I have anything better to do. And you know that I get bored rather easily."

A sigh escaped the older woman's lips.

"I've also noticed that you haven't checked the reviews for Phase 35 yet," Cinder pointed out. "May I ask why?"

CPL flinched.

What she said was true. He had been avoiding the reviews like a plague, even though he could barely control the urge to read them. The reason for this was unknown, however, and it was beginning to get ridiculous.

"I just…like to pile them up, y'know. It'd be easier for me to read them that way," CPL mumbled. "I'm not nervous or anything. Nope."

Whether he was lying or telling the truth, Cinder was unable to tell. But she knew it was best not to pry, lest she wanted her role to end in the upcoming sequel.

She hated to admit it, but this child was much more powerful than her and everyone else combined. Hell, CPL could easily erase her existence if he wanted to, but Cinder should consider herself lucky that he had a kind heart. Normally, people would murder her for all the terrible things she had committed in Volume 3, but CPL had other plans for her, it seemed.

Though, CPL did say that he will kill her if he was in a bad mood in one of his author's notes.

Cinder shuddered.

It was best not to think about it now.

"You doing okay?" CPL asked, eyeing the older woman with obvious concern. "You look like you've just seen the vision of your death somewhere in the near future."

Cinder stared at him with widened eyes.

"A-Am I…going to die in the future?"

If Mercury and Emerald were to see her now, they would probably be laughing at her. Though, she would probably kill them if they did.

"What?" CPL blew a raspberry. "I didn't say that, now did I? Come on, relax!"

She blushed. "Y-Yes, of course. My apologies for making a fool out of myself."

Cinder had never felt so humiliated in her entire life. And this child was the main cause of it.

"I hope she does die in the near future," Roman said from the doorway. "In fact, I don't think she's even necessary in the first place. Why don't you just replace her with me instead, my dear Author?"

CPL raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

Cinder glared at the infamous thief, eyes narrowing. "Watch your tongue, Roman."

The thief smirked as he began to twirl his cane around with his right hand, clearly enjoying the look on the woman's face. "Did I struck a nerve, Miss Scowl Face?"

Roman leaned to his left just in time to avoid a sizzling fireball from blasting his face. He smirked, and it grew wider when a certain green-haired trickster cried out in pain somewhere behind him.

"Who the hell!?" Terumi shouted in a mixture of pain and anger. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Come on, Terumi. It wasn't _that_ painful," Summer giggled. "At least your left arm isn't crushed under a rock."

"You just _had_ to remind me," the snake grumbled. "That was entirely your fault…"

CPL shook his head and rose up from his seat, before tucking his laptop under his left arm. He grabbed the mug from the table and left, all the while ignoring Roman and Cinder as they threw insults at one another.

"Can't say that they're not annoying," CPL started, "but that's how I like 'em."

 **-IIXII-**

 **Thank you for all the support guys. I really appreciate it.** **A whole lot.**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


	10. Reaction

**I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **And never will.**

 **-IIXII-**

CPL just sat there as the video ended, staring at the screen soon after with his expression unreadable. His breathing slowed, but besides that, nothing else changed.

Seconds passed by, and he made no effort to move away from his original spot. It was as if he had been frozen in place.

Neo, who had entered the living room, saw this, and all she could do was stare at him cutely with a tilt of her head. She went to the side of his chair, and decided to take a good look at what he had been watching.

 **RWBY Volume 4: Intro.**

Neo raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Not knowing what she should do, Neo decided to simply poke his cheek to get some sort of reaction out of him. Anything.

However, the next thing she knew, she was immediately at the corner of the room with her parasol aimed at the author in alarm, as said author punched his fist through the wall in anger.

The reason to why he was so angry, Neo would never know. He was weird, so attempting to understand him was definitely out of the question.

"Monty, why have you forsaken me!?" CPL cried.

 **-IIXII-**

"So," Pyrrha Yayoi began. "I heard that your author has planned something for Halloween. Is that correct?"

Pyrrha Nikos, the one from the Still Alive universe, simply leaned back in her chair and nodded, smiling as she did so. "That is correct. Though, I don't know how he's planning on doing that, with all the editing he _still_ needs handling."

"I'm amazed by that myself, but how has he been doing lately?" the Yayoi girl asked politely.

Pyrrha giggled. "From the way I see it, he seems to be taking joy in doing all the editing. And if I recall correctly, he's currently working on Phase 6."

"I see," the other Pyrrha hummed.

Without warning, Yukianesa was brought down upon the table which the two sat, surprising them. The owner of the dangerous weapon stood there in silence for a couple of seconds, before he landed his eyes on Pyrrha Yayoi.

"Yayoi," Jin said, though the look on his face told the two girls that he felt awkward for some odd reason. "CPL has stated that he would begin reading that new story your author has written on Friday. I would like you to tell him that, if you don't mind."

"I-I will, Father," Pyrrha Yayoi nodded, but then her eyes widened when she caught her mistake. "I-I mean, Jin. My apologies."

Jin looked away, rubbing his neck uncomfortably as he muttered, "It's…fine."

"So…it's you."

Jin gasped when the familiar voice reached his ears. He whirled himself around. Only for him to see the shocking sight of his alternate self.

"Y-You…"

There he stood, blocking the doorway, looking all calm and intimidating. The cold look on his expression told Jin that he was a much more experienced fighter than him. He was older, wiser, and much more deadlier.

And most importantly, he was a father.

"Dad!" Pyrrha Yayoi exclaimed as she ran to hug her father, which earned her a smile from the older man. "What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were sent out on a mission a couple of days ago."

"I came to escort you back home, Pyrrha," Jin said, returning the hug as he did so. "And you are more important than work."

Jin and Pyrrha looked to one another with uncomfortable looks across their faces, as the heartwarming scene displayed in front of them made the two feel slightly awkward. Though, no one could blame them.

"Anyway," the alternate Jin cleared his throat to get their attention, while his loving daughter stood at his side with a happy grin. "I shall do you a favor and relay the message. It is time we leave."

Pyrrha Nikos nodded, smiling as she said, "You are welcome to visit, Mister Kisaragi."

The man gave a soft sigh, though the smile on his face told them that he actually might. "I am a busy man, Miss Nikos. But, I shall consider the offer." He turned to his daughter. "But before we leave, Pyrrha, I would like you to wait outside. I need to have a word with my alternate self."

And just like that, the grin on her face vanished. The Yayoi girl looked to the floor and nodded, exiting the kitchen not too long after that.

"Miss Nikos," the older Jin turned to her, and smiled. "Please."

Pyrrha got the message, and smiled back. And with that, she got up from her chair and left, leaving the two men in the kitchen.

Jin stared at his older self somewhat cautiously, and his hand hovered over Yukianesa's hilt in sheer instinct. He was unable to tell what the man wanted, but if it was a fight, then he was more than ready.

"There is no need for that, Kisaragi," the alternate Jin said. "I wanted to talk, not to fight. Though, you will lose either way."

Jin growled at this, but decided to leave it be since he knew it was true.

"What do you want?"

The alternate Jin slowly closed his eyes, as a somber look made itself known across his face. He looked to the floor, and gave a sigh.

Jin furrowed his brows upon seeing this, and decided to pull his hand away from his weapon.

"I just want you to promise me one thing, Jin," the man said. "Just…one thing. That is all that I need."

Jin gulped when his alternate self called him by his first name. "What is it?" he inquired.

Jin opened his eyes and offered his younger self a weak smile.

"I need you to be prepared, so you won't fail like I did. It was a painful experience…for both my daughter and I, and I would hate to see a younger version of myself going through the same thing as I did."

The younger Jin was confused upon hearing this, but even then he took the words seriously. The silence wasn't making the situation any better. In fact, it made things a whole lot worse.

"What are you trying to say?" Jin asked, as a lump formed in his throat.

The older Jin sighed.

"I want you to protect Tsubaki…at all cost."

Jin went wide-eyed, shocked. And before he could say anything in return, the older man turned and left.

 **-IIXII-**

 **I really hate waiting, but seems like there's no other way. I guess I have to avoid the Internet like a plague then.**

 **Since I'm busy with editing Still Alive, I have no other choice but to mark this story as Complete for now. Though, I'm sure I'll be back in the near future for more. I gotta keep you guys updated, am I right?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


	11. Late Thanksgiving Special

**Icarus: Hello everyone. GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus here. So I asked good ole CPL if I could write a Thanksgiving special for this story. Well he said yes and then we decided to co-write and it snowballed from there. So I'm gonna cut to the chase and let you read the chapter. (Presses button to send document to CrackPairingLover.) CPL, take it away.**

 **CPL: Oh dear Oum, I thought I deleted my part! Phew! I almost had a freakin' heart attack! Anyway, thank you, Icarus. Without you, I would** **ha** **ve probably be fighting against all the grammar errors in Still Alive: Phase I right about now. Ugh...I disgust myself. And to be honest, this was a really fun experience! We should definitely do this again in the future! Well, that is all from me. Enjoy!**

 **We do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **And never will, most probably.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Bring it, moki!" Flash taunted, smirking. In his hand was CPL's metal baseball bat, which he had borrowed. He placed the blunt object on his shoulder, and went into a combat stance. "C'mon, I wanna see what you're capable of."

moki0316 stood a few feet away from the baseball bat wielding author, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _do not_ want to know what I'm capable of."

"Oh yeah?" Flash grinned, head held high as his Aura enveloped his entire frame. "Show me."

The other author prepared his own Aura as well, tightly clenching the small ball in his right hand. He scoffed. "Fine."

"Don't disappoint me," Flash said.

And just like that, the entire house began to shake. Paintings and whatnot fell to the floor, cracks began to appear on the walls, and the sounds of Neo and Ripper clapping their hands from the corner of the living room could be heard as they watched the authors in amusement.

moki0316 was about to throw the ball, but when a familiar mask wearing author entered the living room, he froze. Flash saw him as well, but unlike moki0316, he immediately straightened himself and hid the metal bat behind his back.

CPL stared at the two, all the while ignoring Neo and Ripper who were at the corner, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What the hell…are you guys doing?"

Flash and moki0316 looked to one another, and the latter simply answered with, "P-Playing a game of baseball?"

"In my living room of all places?" CPL questioned.

Flash nodded, sheepish. "Well, why not, right?"

CPL blew a raspberry. "Jaune saw you two and told me. He said you two were about to fight each other for heaven's sake!"

"Well…" Flash shrugged. "…we were planning to, after we were done playing baseball. I just wanted to see what he was capable off."

"I bet I can wipe the floor with you in just a few seconds!" moki0316 challenged with a cocky grin.

"We'll see about that!" Flash crossed his arms. "Just watch as I shove those words down your throat!"

CPL stared at the two authors, and sighed. He couldn't resist the urge to smile though, despite it being hidden underneath his mask. "You guys…"

He can never get mad at these two.

"Here I go!" moki0316 called out, and before anyone knew it, he threw the ball at Flash, who seemed to be grinning.

CPL, however, was _not_ happy. He wasn't mad either, upset maybe, but not mad.

"Hey!"

 **-IIXII-**

Right outside CPL's house, an author named Zezelchark was currently walking by with an ice cream in his hand. He smiled, feeling happy for some reason.

"Man, today has been great. And I still can't believe I got a free ice cream!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Lucky me!"

Without warning, the sound of glass shattering could be heard, and he looked to CPL's house. He caught sight of a small ball, and realized that it was flying towards his ice cream.

"Shoot!" Zezelchark leaned back, barely avoiding the small ball. "What the bloody hell was that!?"

He considered himself lucky.

Another author who goes by the name of Demon War God was lucky as well. He ducked just in time as the ball flew over his head, wide-eyed. "Whoa!"

Unfortunately, _another_ author who was walking by across the street wasn't as lucky as the other two.

"Ouch!" Toy2711 held his head in utter pain. He looked to the object that assaulted his head, and was confused upon noticing that it was a small ball. "Where in the hell did this come from?"

KZJester stood there in the distance, staring at Toy2711 with his expression hidden underneath his mask. He turned his attention to CPL's house, and shook his head, chuckling.

"Those people…"

 **-IIXII-**

"Well, there goes my window…" CPL mumbled. "Nevermind, I'll just tell Ren to fix that later."

"Ehehehe..." moki0316 laughed somewhat nervously.

"S-Sorry about that," Flash said. He gave CPL back his metal bat, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm not mad, simply because I've had worst," CPL assured the two, shrugging. "Yang and the others, y'know."

"Hey!" Yang and a few others called out from the kitchen.

The busty blonde stomped her way towards CPL, but before she could do whatever she had planned in her mind, someone came knocking on their front door.

"Huh?" Yang looked to the door, confused. "I didn't know we were going to have visitors."

CPL raised an eyebrow. "Me neither."

"I am not answering the door!" Adam called out from somewhere upstairs.

Flash started snickering, along with moki0316.

"He's afraid of Icarus…"

"Y-Yeah…hehe…"

CPL made his way towards the door and opened it. He was greeted with the sight of a certain Grimm hybrid. The young boy smiled. "Yo, Monty. What's up?"

"I am here because Icarus sent me," Monty explained with a nod, grinning. "He would like to invite you guys to a Thanksgiving dinner."

CPL stared at him.

"Eh?"

"Heck yeah! Count us in!" Flash exclaimed, much to CPL's chagrin.

"You bet your ass I'll be there!" moki0316 nodded.

CPL turned to the two. "G-Guys, calm-"

"I'm going too," Terumi decided as he walked towards the group. "I'm kinda hungry."

"W-What!? Then, what happened to all those cookies I gave you a few minutes ago!?" Summer exclaimed as she followed him, pouting all the while. "I guess your stomach hates me…" she mumbled, arms folded.

Terumi clicked his tongue. "I didn't say-"

"We're going to a Thanksgiving dinner?" Kval asked suddenly with one of his eyebrows raised, appearing out of nowhere. "Well then," He smiled. "why not?"

"I wanna go too!" Ruby called out, pouting. "Pretty please?"

"I'm going if she's going!" Yang declared, grinning widely.

"Uh…count me in, I guess?" Jaune said.

"There better be pancakes!" Nora shouted. "Or else I'll blow up the freakin' place!"

"Well," Torchwick walked in, smirking. "a Thanksgiving dinner won't be as much fun without me. Looks like I'll-"

"Out of the way, loser," Hazama rudely interrupted, brushing past the criminal's shoulder. "I need to shower. I'm not going to attend a Thanksgiving dinner without showering, unlike _some_ people."

"What did you just say!?"

Mercury and Emerald growled at this, for some odd reason.

"Children, don't let the man get to you," Cinder reminded them, which prompted the two to nod silently with their eyes on the floor. "That's better."

Monty looked to each and every one of them, before a big grin was plastered across his face. "Well, the more the better! Icarus will surely be happy!"

CPL silently stood in his original spot, staring at the Grimm hybrid through half-lidded eyes.

"But…Thanksgiving was a few days ago…right?"

 **-IIXII-**

GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus smiled as he watched all the ruckus around him. Weiss was decorating the room while Yang was doing all the heavy lifting. Ruby was rushing around, setting the plates and silverware at the large table. Ren was cooking with Ozpin while trying to keep Blake from eating the fish and Nora from eating well... everything else. Oobleck was shuttling food to the table. Team CVFY was pulling their weight along with Jaune and Pyrrha. Zwei was on lookout duty for the guests.

The whole crew was working hard to impress the guests that were coming. Even Adam had pitched in, adding his own specialty dish.

Over in the corner stood two people. One was a man with black, metallic skin and the other was a woman in a white cloak. They were both choking the other. Icarus sighed as he strolled over. "You two aren't supposed to be here yet! Y'all haven't even been properly introduced in the story yet!" The two stopped strangling the other and looked at the author. "Go on. Shoo, scat." He made a shooing motion with his hands. Both adults' heads dropped. The metallic man seemingly dropped through the floor while the woman in white disintegrated into white rose petals and drifted into the vent.

Icarus shook his head. Amateurs! Always trying to give out spoilers. The boy smiled. Though it is kind of fun. The look on people's faces when they figure out their favorite character dies! Oh...

He was shaken from his thoughts by a nudging of his hand. The author looked down to see Zwei poking his hand with his nose. The cute corgi gave one, solitary bark. Icarus knew what that meant.

The author quickly ran to and stood up on the large table heaping with food. "Attention," he called. When that did nothing, he tried again a little louder. "Attention!" A little bit louder. "ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped their respective jobs and looked at Icarus. "Thank you. Monty is walking up the driveway with the guests as we speak. A couple things. Adam, no teaming up with the other one to try and kill me. Blake, no smut exchange unless I read it first. Nora, no food fight. And Yang. No... just no."

Icarus looked down at the table at his feet. More importantly, the white crocheting under each plate. He looked back up at a certain white haired heiress. "Weiss! I said NO doilies!"

The girl humphed. "You gave me full creative liberty."

"But I said no doilies." The doorbell rang and the author gave the girl a glare that should have melted her. "We'll talk later."

Icarus opened the door to Monty. "Thanks for showing them the way."

"No problem."

The author looked past the Grimmborn at the large group of people behind. "Well then, come on in, everyone."

Monty led the way for a tsunami of people. CPL, Flash, and Moki were the first through the door. They were followed by RWBY and BlazBlue characters alike. Icarus had no idea how his house was able to hold that many people.

"Nice doilies." Icarus heard Flash comment. He could feel the smirk burning into his skull.

Soon everyone was seated. Monty was sandwiched between Icarus' Yang and Ruby. Yang was holding the Grimmborn's hand. The same was with Kval and CPL's Ruby. Icarus noticed several other pairings as well in the room. Before everyone began to eat, the author halted the proceedings.

"Ok, everyone. Before we eat, I'm going to ask God to bless the food." CPL's Ruby curiously looked at the boy.

"Who's God?"

"God is the creator of all things. He created Monty Oum who created the original version of you guys. He also created CPL who used Monty's ideas to create the story you are all in."

Every single person at the table (save the authors) looked completely mind blown. Many of them looked as if they couldn't even function anymore. Icarus gave a sheepish grin. "I think I said too much." He pressed a button under the table and a large rod with a red light on the end rose from the table. "Please look at the light." As all the characters looked at the light, the authors put on pairs of sunglasses. The light flashed, stunning the characters even more.

Icarus spoke to the entire room. "God is the creator of all things. The proper way to act while someone is praying is to bow your head, close your eyes, and stay quiet until the prayer is over."

"Was that really necessary?" asked CPL.

"That did seem a bit extreme," added Moki.

Icarus shrugged it off. "They'll be fine. A little mind wipe never hurt anybody." All three cocked their eyebrows in unison. "How did y'all do that?" The author asked in wonder.

As the characters shook themselves out of the trance Icarus made the announcement once again. This time without a hitch. "Dear Lord," he began, "I thank you for allowing us to be able to gather here today and enjoy this Thanksgiving. Please bless this food to the nourishment of our bodies as we go throughout the day and do whatever we do. In your name we pray, Amen." The author looked up and smiled. "Now. LET'S EAT!"

There was almost every food imaginable. From the standard gigantic turkey and pumpkin pie to other things such as tuna, Ren's pancakes, and Summer's cookies. There were many types of beverages as well. Except for alcohol. There was just a few too many kids for that. And also the fact that the store wouldn't sell him any. Stupid old shopkeep.

It was chaos as the entire table erupted in conversation and fighting over food. The three authors gaped as Icarus seemingly blurred and his plate was filled mainly with deviled eggs and pumpkin pie along with some turkey and Everyone Loves Grapes© soda. The author laughed at the trio's expressions. Even though it was not possible to see CPL's face due to the surgical mask, it was obvious that his mouth was hanging wide open.

"How, what, huh?" Flash asked. Icarus smiled.

"Food was on the line. I don't mess around with food."

With that, the eating began. Every person began to chow down on their favorite foods.

During one part of the meal, Terumi decided to make a snide comment to Icarus. "Terumi," the author started.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say that again."

Terumi scoffed. "Or what?"

Icarus grinned evilly. "I'll tell everyone about you and a certain season."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

"How do you even know about that?"

"I read the story." Terumi turned away, muttering under his breath. From what the author could here, it was about how he was going to kill him. Icarus shrugged. It would be fun.

After a little while, it seemed that everyone was nearly full... except for the Noras. They were never full. Well since everyone else was full, Icarus decided to make a toast. "Excuse me," he said in a normal voice. Once again, it didn't work. Even the other three authors were not paying attention. "Excuse me!" Seriously? Nothing? "EXCUSE ME!" That got a few people near him to pay attention. Oh screw this crap. The author pulled out his Wordzooka and shot through the ceiling. A piece of ceiling tile hit CPL's Adam on the head. Icarus smirked. Bullseye. He then began to speak.

"Today, I would like to make a toast to the one, the only CrackPairingLover. Without him we would not be eating here today." He held up his can. "Cheers to CPL!" Everyone echoed the boy as they downed their drinks. Icarus finished off his drink, crushed the can, and tossed it behind him.

"Thanks everyone," CPL began. "But I couldn't have been able to write this story without your continued support."

"You're welcome," Icarus sarcastically added.

Icarus leaned back in his chair. This Thanksgiving went off pretty good. Minimal property damage and no fights. That's good for his AND CPL's house. Then the first pie hit. Dear God! Why?

 **-IIXII-**

 **Icarus: Well that was fun to write. Just like in the story, I would like to thank CPL for writing his amazing story: Still Alive. Don't forget to review this guy. This is GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus, out. Finish this up, CPL.**

 **CPL: You got it** **, buddy** **! Oh, and be sure to not get killed by Terumi on your way out! He didn't really take what you said about him and Summer too well, apparently. But you got your Wordzooka, so I guess you're fine. Anyway, stay safe out there y'all! This is CPL, over and out.**


	12. Updates I

**B** **een** **busy lately** **...**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"What did we do to deserve this? Tell us!" Emerald yelled. "We haven't even done anything in Phase I!"

"Yeah!" Mercury agreed. "Beaten to shit by that Hazama guy left a bad taste in my mouth! You better have a good reason for all that!"

CPL simply ignored the two as he occupied himself with the small mobile phone in his hand, and it irritated them beyond belief. They wanted to kill him, and he knew that, but he also knew that they couldn't land a single hit on him even if they tried to.

"You two are pathetic," Hazama muttered with a shake of his head, and the smile on his face widened somewhat when glares were sent flying in his direction. "Just saying. There is no need to go all hostile on little old me."

"Shut the hell up!" Mercury yelled at him, and figuring that this was all pointless, he decided to stomp his way towards the exit, and left.

"I won't forget this!" Emerald shouted and left as well, fuming.

"Kids," Hazama commented. "Always crying over spilled milk…"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Velvet with her assignments?" CPL said from his chair, his eyes never leaving his phone. Without even moving his gaze away from his work, CPL knew that the artificial human was taken off-guard at the sudden question.

The man laughed, albeit nervously. "W-What makes you say that?"

"Are you really going to ask me that?" CPL questioned.

Hazama sighed. He made his way to the exit without a word, and chuckled when Cinder came through the door. The woman saw this, and decided to do her best to ignore him, scowling while doing so.

"Cinder," CPL called out. "status report and updates. Now."

Cinder straightened herself, turned her head around in order to make sure that Hazama wasn't staring at her assets, and stated, "The Monty Oum Project is right around the corner, and our little project hasn't shown us any proper results, unfortunately. That being said, Dust Accident's release date has still not been decided yet."

"What of the editing process of Phase I?" the young author inquired, eyes closing.

Cinder cleared her throat, and said, "Phase 1 through 11 has been edited. The same goes for Phase 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 27, 34, and 35. Phase 33 is still in the works."

CPL massaged his forehead upon receiving the report, barely resisting the urge to sigh. "I don't have a laptop to access all the files in my account, nor do I have a computer. The rest will take a while. Any ideas?"

"No, unfortunately," Cinder said, eyes downcast.

The young author tossed his phone aside and leaned into his chair, gazing up at the ceiling with what others would call a bored expression across his face. Though, it was difficult to tell with the medical mask he wore.

"Will Phase II…be abandoned?" Cinder muttered all of a sudden, catching CPL's _full_ attention.

The young author jumped to his feet and grabbed the older woman by the shoulders, eyes widening. "What are you saying? And most importantly, where did this come from? I will not leave Phase II in the dust, and you know that."

"But you _are_ planning on moving away, are you not?" Ozpin said as he entered the room, and to CPL's surprise, the ever-present coffee mug in his hand wasn't there. This was a joke, right? Ozpin _always_ had coffee with him everywhere he went, so why the sudden change?

"What are you two blabbering about?" the young author inquired. He pulled his hands away from Cinder's shoulders and placed them on his hips, eyes narrowing. "If you guys are playing a prank on me, then rest assured that I feel _very_ unhappy." He then raised a fist and looked around, left eye twitching. "Show yourself, Icarus! I know you planned all this!"

"It's just us, Author," Ozpin explained, smiling slightly. "No one else is here."

CPL furrowed his brows, as countless of thoughts entered his mind. What in the world made them think that he was moving out in the first place? It wasn't like he had any other big projects coming up soon. Just then, one particular thought caught his attention, and he snapped his fingers.

"Is this about the Wattpad thing?"

Cinder and Ozpin looked to one another, before nodding.

"Well, to ease your worries, I am not leaving. I still have a lot of things to do around here, whether I like it or not," CPL assured, smiling all the while. "Besides, I can't leave you guys without a complete story, am I right? That would be cruel of me." He chuckled. "As for the Wattpad thing, I'm just going to try out new things. Nothing too serious. The Wattpad Futures caught my interest, and that's the main reason why I sent Team JNPR out there in Wattpad territory to gather intel."

"So does that mean…?" Cinder trailed off.

"Yes, Cinder," CPL rolled his eyes. "Phase II is still being worked on, but I delayed its release date. Is there anything else that you would like to ask me?"

Ozpin chuckled. "No, and it's good to know that you are still with us, Author."

Cinder nodded. "I agree. Without you, the entire plan would no doubt fall apart." She smiled. "The main core is important, after all."

CPL smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a certain red reaper came barging her way inside the room. How she went past Adam who was stationed at the front door so easily was beyond him.

"I have been reborn!" Ruby yelled out loud, grinning widely. "It's been a long while since my last visit! How are you guys doing?"

"Well," Ozpin turned to the scythe wielder, smiling. "if it isn't Miss Rose from the Phase Zero universe. It's good to see that you are doing well. I'm fine by the way, thank you for asking."

"No problem!" Ruby exclaimed.

Cinder opted to stay quiet, as she had no intention of talking to the young Huntress-in-training. Different universe or not, the little bundle of energy was still her enemy.

As Ozpin and Ruby chatted away, CPL decided to grab his phone and leave. He went up the stairs which led to his room, and not long after that a small sigh escaped his lips.

"I still have a lot of editing to do. Better work on 'em now than never."

 **-IIXII-**

 **This is CPL,** **signing** **out.**


	13. Updates II

**-IIXII-**

"I know I know," CPL began at the recording device, which would literally broadcast the message to each and every one of his readers. Well, some of them anyway. "I have not updated Phenomenon Intervention in a while, and for that I apologise. But I have a very good reason for that!"

"No he doesn't!" Nora exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Anyway," the young author continued, ignoring the Valkyrie girl's comment completely. "the reason is because I am still, yes, _still_ busy with Phase I. After the whole update and all, I'm going to have to read the whole thing again for the second edit. Oh yeah, the disclaimer for LOAA is up there in the front if you people were wondering. I was tired of having to put that up in each chapter. Such a real pain in the freakin' behind..."

Hazama chose that particular moment to peek his head from the doorway. "A pain indeed, Author. However, it would help a great deal if you would stop slacking around with-"

"Hazama, do you wish to die in the sequel? Velvet, perhaps?" CPL muttered under his breath, not quite in the mood for pointless jokes. "I'll let you pick how the scene would go down while I'm at it."

Hazama flinched. "I-I shall leave now. Pardon for the interruption."

CPL turned around in order to make sure that the annoying artificial human was gone, before redirecting his attention back to the recording device once more. "And let's not even begin with...the extras. Yeah, you get what I mean. I have a lot on my plate right now, and I'm going to have a stupid test in the next two days to top it all off!" He released a short sigh. "I'm just glad it's the last one..."

"You did well on today's test, Author. I'm sure of it!" Pyrrha sounded from the kitchen, no doubt that she was smiling while preparing dinner along with Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Though, the N of Team JNPR was probably sitting in the corner, as she was not allowed to touch any of the kitchen utensils.

"I don't know about you, but I completely agree with Pyrrha," Jaune added.

"Same," Ren voiced his thoughts on the matter as well in order to cheer up the young author, despite how emotionless his voice sounded. Though, that was probably because of his stoic nature.

Another sigh escaped the author's lips. "Thanks a lot..."

"Have a bit of confidence in yourself, Author," Kval said from the stairs, who seemed to be sweeping said stairs with his new broom.

CPL groaned.

"At least they care for my well-being and mental health. Well, that's all I can say about the updates for now. Still, my apologies for not updating...like, at all. Life has a tendency to rape my ass, whether I'm in public or not."

"Was that statement really necessary?" Emerald sounded from the doorway with her face scrunched up in utter disgust, tongue sticking out. "That was a bit too much, don't you think?"

CPL gazed at the green-haired thief for a couple of seconds in complete silence, unintentionally making her regret saying those words, and later held up the recording device to his face.

"This is CPL, over and out."

 **-IIXII-**


	14. Updates III

**-IIXII-**

"Good news!" Kval exclaimed. "The next update for Phenomenon Intervention will be released in the next few days!"

"Yay!" Nora cheered.

"Uh...okay..." was all Ruby could come up with, slightly confused. "What about Phase I?"

Nora went to Ruby's side and whispered, "CPL wants to focus on Phenomenon Intervention, so...that'll have to wait."

"Ah, I see." Ruby nodded.

"You guys...tone it down a bit. I have a headache for heaven's sake," CPL muttered. "Besides, it's nothing new. And tell KZJester that I wish him luck with his new job, and that I also apologise for taking this long to respond. Dust, I'm such an ass. I hope KZ would forgive me..."

Kval gave a nervous chuckle. "I apologise. I will be sure to tone it down for now."

"D-Don't be so down, Author! I-I'm sure KZ will forgive you!" Velvet said as an attempt to cheer up the young boy, but it ended up making things a whole lot more worse than it was before. The loudness of her voice and CPL's headache did not go well together. "H-Huh!? I'm so sorry!"

"Ugh...water..." CPL held his head with a pained face and curled up into a ball in his couch. "And...pills..."

"Right on it!" Ruby grinned and zipped her way to the kitchen in hopes of finding any painkillers hidden in one of their cabinets, oblivious to the fact that her voice just nuked the insides of CPL's head.

"My...head..." CPL groaned.

Feeling slightly guilty for what she did to him just moments before, Velvet walked over to CPL and began rubbing tiny circles into his back. She smiled an apologetic smile, and said, "Do you need anything else besides water and painkillers? A blanket, perhaps? I'll even carry you to your room if you'd let me."

"I may be a kid...but even _I_ enjoy sleeping on the couch at times. Besides," CPL added, his headache dying down a bit all thanks to Velvet's help. "I don't feel like going upstairs. Despite all the noise, down here is fine."

Velvet frowned, if only for a bit. "Are you sure?"

CPL mustered up a small smile. "Of course I'm-"

Just then, the front door to their house was immediately kicked open from the outside, courtesy of Yuuki Terumi.

"We're back!" Summer called out. A wide grin was plastered across her face, but knowing her, it was probably because of her cheerful nature.

"Ugh! The noise!" CPL held his head and curled himself into a ball once more, much to Velvet's surprise and worry. "Ruby...where the hell are you? I need water...and those pills..."

Summer and Terumi entered the living room shortly after, each of them carrying countless of plastic bags filled with food, kitchen utensils, and some other useful items. The two were confused, however, when a glare was suddenly sent flying in their direction, courtesy of a certain rabbit faunus.

"The hell are you giving me that look for, you little shit? You've got guts, I'll tell you that," Terumi said with a sharp glare, only to end up coughing violently when Summer slammed an elbow into his side. "Gah!"

"Rude!" Summer scolded. She quickly turned to Terumi, eyes narrowing. "Be nice to the kids, understand? I'll hit you again if you don't!"

Terumi rubbed at his sore side, and later rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I heard you loud and clear the first time..."

"You two are carrying...a lot of bags," Velvet commented, sweating slightly. "I hate to ask, but do we even _need_ a lot of ingredients for today's dinner?"

Terumi clicked his tongue, no doubt annoyed. "Listen here, kid. You weren't the one who carried all this, so I suggest-" A chill ran down his spine, and he quickly decided that shutting up his mouth would be the best course of action, lest he wanted something bad to happen.

"Terumi..." Summer warned.

"Fine fine..."

"That being said, we should be grateful that a kind young man went in and helped us with some of our bags earlier today," Summer added. "You've been giving him glares throughout the entire day, and I don't appreciate that. It's like as if you were trying to shoo him away or something!"

"Not my problem." Terumi dropped his bags onto the table, just so he could fold his arms. "I don't trust strangers, especially if their nice and polite. Like Hazama."

"Someone helped you two?" Velvet inquired. She raised an eyebrow, curious. "Who was he?"

Summer shrugged, only to smile brightly in a matter of seconds. "I honestly don't know who he was, but he goes by the name of Kampfkuschler."

"Oh." Velvet nodded.

"Darn it! Ruby, my pills!" CPL called out.

"I-I'm coming!" Ruby yelled out from the kitchen.

 **-IIXII-**


	15. Pissed

**-IIXII-**

"Fucking assholes…"

Mercury grinned nervously. "Are you sure you want me to throw the ball?"

CPL glared at the assassin with so much intensity, that even Cinder herself, who was stationed near the front door by the way, shuddered. And Mercury was no better.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Mercury went into position and threw the ball towards CPL with all his might, just like how he was instructed to moments ago. "Don't miss!"

Narrowing his eyes, CPL batted away the ball with his metal bat and sent it flying back towards Mercury, which resulted in him utterly destroying the silver-haired assassin's left prosthetic leg.

Cinder's eyes widened considerably.

"Ah shit!" Mercury screamed in pain as he fell down to the ground, holding his damaged left leg, or what was left of it anyway. "Did you really have to do that!? I can still feel the impact, for heaven's sake!"

CPL gazed down at the assassin and placed his trusted metal bat onto his shoulder, his eyes looking as sharp as ever. "My bad," he muttered. "Go get your leg fix."

Mercury sighed. "For the love of-"

"Come back when you're done," CPL added, his eyes sharpening ever so slightly. " _Immediately_ , of course."

"Excuse me!?" Mercury shouted, baffled no doubt. "After breaking my leg as if it was nothing but a small toothpick with that bat of yours, you want me to fix it up and come _back_!? You serious!?"

The young author glared at Mercury while tightening his grip around his metal bat, losing his tempter apparently. "Did you hear me stutter?" he questioned.

 **-IIXII-**

"There he goes again," Kval commented.

"If I were him, I'd be pissed myself," Ragna sounded as he eyed the author arguing with the downed assassin, arms folded. "I mean, to have the damn government blocking the FanFiction site in your country, that must suck."

"Yeah." Kval smiled, albeit slightly. "But good thing there's a way to bypass the system. If not, who knows what he would do in order to get what he wants…"

Just then, Ruby came exiting out of the house and joined the two men, her face filled with concern as she watched CPL arguing more and more with Mercury, with Cinder making her way towards them to prevent anyone from dying today. "Let's not talk about that," she said, scaring the crap out of Kval. "Come on, Mom made cookies again. Why not ask CPL to join us?"

"Y-Yeah," Kval sounded, still recovering from his scare. "Good thinking. That will probably make him feel better. I hope."

Ragna gazed at Ruby from the corner of his eyes. "Let's not get our hopes up. The kid is still in the process of killing off his anger, so there is a high possibility that he might refuse."

Ruby blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes soon after that. "Nah. I'm sure it'll be the other way around. This is Mom's cooking we're talking about here! CPL loves it!"

Ragna shrugged. "Worth a try, I guess. Go ahead. And also remind him to thank EpicLinkSam for providing the solution to his uploading problem later on. You know for a fact how forgetful the kid can be."

Ruby grinned. "Will do!"

 **-IIXII-**


	16. A Friend's Shove

**-IIXII-**

"The joy of giving and relaxation…" CPL repeated the words like a broken voice recorder. He lazily leaned back in his chair, not really caring about the fact that his santa hat was about to fall off his head due to its unstable position. "I'm not sure that will help me…" he muttered, staring into nothingness.

KZJester swallowed what was left of his treat and turned to CPL. "Think positive, CPL. I mean, it's almost Christmas!" he cheered, much to the annoyance of a certain bull faunus who seemed to be tidying up the living room they were currently in. "Don't you feel the least bit excited? And by the way, can I have those cookies? They look delicious."

CPL stared at the hot cookies which were prepared on the table, before slowly nodding. "Yeah. Go ahead. Knock yourself out…"

"Thanks." KZJester grinned behind his cool-looking cat mask, no doubt eager to try out Summer's latest recipe. "I'll dig in now!"

"I don't know man. I just-" CPL winced as KZJester reached out to his left cheek, pinching it. "O-Ow…"

"Think positive, CPL," KZJester reminded, his voice sounding serious much to CPL's surprise. "Don't let things like this keep you down. And most importantly," He started pulling at the young author's cheek. "is your passion for writing so weak that you are just going to lie down and admit defeat just like that?"

CPL blinked. "I…uh…"

"Are you just going to sulk in the corner forever and not pick yourself up?" KZJester questioned further, and even though CPL was unable to see his face, he knew that his mask-wearing friend had his eyes narrowed. "Are you going to leave it at that and disappoint your readers? Is this really the end of CPL?"

CPL stared at his feet. "W-Well-"

KZJester pulled at CPL's cheek once more. "I want a specific answer," he said.

CPL gulped. "N-No."

KZJester nodded, but the strict aura he was emitting was still present, however, and that greatly concerned CPL to some extent. "Good. Now, go upstairs, go to your room, and start writing."

CPL did a double take, staring at KZJester with widened eyes. "W-Wait, you mean now?"

KZJester nodded once more, arms crossed.

CPL blinked. Twice. "L-Like, now?"

"Why, of course," was KZJester's response, but this time, his voice was soft and gentle, unlike before. "Go now, my little grasshopper. Your readers are waiting."

At that, CPL found himself nodding, feeling determined than ever. "R-Right!" he exclaimed. With nothing else in mind, the young author went up to his feet and ran to the stairs, not noticing the slight smile hidden behind the mask of a certain mask-wearing friend.

"There he goes," KZJester found himself saying, sounding proud for some reason. And not long after that, he started stuffing himself with Summer's cookies like no tomorrow due to his stomach demanding it, and judging by the delightful look on his face, the cookies were indeed delicious.

 **-IIXII-**


	17. New Visitor

**-IIXII-**

CPL glanced towards Blake, who appeared to be sitting directly beside him staring intently at the screen. That expression she made with her face made her look rather cute, he will admit, but that was not important right now. He then quickly redirected his full attention to the video which was currently playing on his laptop, eyes half-lidded.

In said video, Azrael began to present the new added characters in a somewhat cocky manner, which greatly annoyed Blake for some reason. First came Tager, then came Makoto, and CPL could have sworn that he heard the loud noises of a certain beastkin cheering downstairs.

He chuckled, amused.

Then after that, came Nu.

And holy hell, what a way to ruin his mood.

"Tch…" CPL glared at the screen. _I'd prefer Lambda, but we can't always have what we want. During Christmas is no exception,_ he thought bitterly. _Well, whatever._

Just when CPL thought that the video had finally reached its end, Es came appearing out of nowhere, instantly crushing whatever hope that was left in Blake's little fragile heart.

"B-But…" Blake whimpered.

"Better luck next time, Blake." CPL patted his faunus companion on the back, smiling underneath his medical mask. "And hey, this can also be considered a good thing. Thanks to this trailer, the next one will have a high chance of it showcasing you _and_ Yang, thus finally completing Team RWBY."

"Well…" Blake lowered her chin down onto the young author's desk, her eyes wandering over to the side. "…perhaps you have a point."

"Good. Now why don't you go down there and tell Ragna to cook up whatever you'd like for the rest of the day," CPL said, earning an excited gasp from Blake.

"R-Really?" she asked for confirmation, not believing her ears. Yes, her human ears _and_ her faunus ears.

CPL nodded. "Go ahead. I'll just buy more salmon and tuna for tomorrow if they run out for today. The fridge and its contents are all yours, so-" The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in a hug thanks to Blake, who was now unable to control her excitement. "J-Just…don't make a mess," he added.

"I promise I won't. Thank you, CPL." Blake smiled down at the child, who was basically around her age by now, before quickly exiting his room and ran down the stairs. "Has anybody seen Ragna?" she called out, her voice barely containing the excitement running around inside her body.

"Heh." CPL chuckled as he went to the door, closing it with a small push. "She sure loves her fish," he commented. "Kinda makes you wonder if she's willing keep one as a pet."

"What you just said was complete irony…"

Due to combat instinct, CPL quickly drew his metal bat and threw it at his window where the new voice originated from, as his face, especially his eyes, revealed how combat ready he was for whatever fate had in store for him.

"Hey it's me!" The person sitting at his window caught the bat before the metal object even had a chance to collide against their skull, a playful smile on their face as they examined the blunt weapon up and down. "Nice reflexes though."

"Oh. Gerard. It's you." CPL released a small breath of air upon confirming that the intruder was not one of those crazy suicidal mailmen he had been encountering for the past few months. It was a damn good thing Frank Horrigan decided to warn him about them too, lest he would have been in the hospital by now.

"At your service." Gerard Sta Maria Terumi 310, was his full name, though CPL preferred to call him Gerard instead for obvious reasons. "Y'know, this is actually the first time I've visited your headquarters. Huh. I wonder why?"

"Oh. Uh…about that…" CPL held out his hand. "I've…been busy. My apologies. You should know by now that I have an unstable schedule. Also, can I have my baseball bat back?"

Gerard silently stared at CPL with narrowed eyes, right before adjusting his glasses. "Sure," he replied in a quiet voice. "Though I can't really say that I'm happy that you've been keeping me away from visiting, especially so that I could try and munch on some of Summer's cooking."

"Y-Yeah." CPL scratched the back of his head, laughing out a sheepish laugh. "Sorry about that."

"Apology…accepted." Gerard tossed the metal bat in the direction of its rightful owner, then all of a sudden, a large grin broke loose on his face. "Well with that aside, you up for a game of baseball? I'm bored as hell. The main reason why I came to you, to be honest. I was hoping that you could keep me occupied for the day."

CPL, with his most trusted bat in hand, turned to look at Gerard. The urge to smile amusingly was too much for him to handle, and so he did just that. "Thought you would have never asked. Don't think I'll go easy just because you're new here."

"Oh _please_." Gerard brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles, his playful grin widening a few inches. "I'll obliterate you in a single game."

CPL chuckled lightly, amused. "Let's just wait and see what our luck has in store for us then," he said.

 **-IIXII-**


	18. Defeat And Apologies

**-IIXII-**

"Oh sweet chocolate…" CPL plopped down on the couch, sweating bullets due to him playing an intense game of baseball just minutes ago with a certain someone who he now considered a pro, and that someone went by the name of Gerard. Also, the hot weather outside was not helping. He needed a damn drink. "Wow. I guess I _did_ end up getting obliterated…" he said in a tired voice, lowering his medical mask somewhat so that he could breathe easily.

"Heh." Gerard chuckled and plopped down on a different couch, eyeing CPL with a playful grin. Though he would be lying if he said that he was not satisfied with the feeling of beating CPL down to the ground in a simple and yet intense game of baseball. "And this is why I do not regret watching all those videos on Youtube," he said, his voice just oozing with confidence, which earned him a small laugh from CPL.

"Yeah yeah. Go rub that in my face while you're at it," CPL said with a roll of his eyes, smiling. "Feel free to go get yourself a drink in the kitchen by the way, but keep an eye out for Blake. Today, I decided that the fate of the kitchen rests in her hands, along with whatever that's inside the fridge."

Gerard laughed. "Haha! Noted. And also don't worry, rest assured that I won't touch _any_ of her snacks." So with that said, Gerard went up to his feet and stretched, before walking his way to the kitchen in hopes of finding a drink. "Catch you later!" he called out.

CPL blew a raspberry in response. "You sound as if you're going to leave, and yet you're just heading towards the kitchen." Just then, his mobile phone began to vibrate inside his pocket, gaining his full attention. Of course after the whole intense game that he just went through, the thought of leaving it vibrating was tempting. Indeed it was. But figuring that it could be important, CPL heaved a heavy sigh and pulled out the device before holding it up to his ear. And so, he answered the call. "You've reached CPL, the most laziest and idiotic author you could find on the Sunday market. How may I help you?"

A few seconds ticked by, and the room suddenly went silent.

"O-Oh. EpicLinkSam, h-how you doing?" CPL started sweating a lot now than he was moments before. "I-I see." Another handful of seconds ticked by in silence, and then his eyes widened. "Eh? I totally forgot about that! I'm so sorry! Really I am! Thanks for reminding me though, and thank you! But in all seriousness, I totally forgot! I'll tell Ruby to send in a whole luggage filled with Summer's cookies to you as an apology." Another brief pause. "N-No no, you deserve it!" CPL smiled in a sheepish manner. "It's alright! She doesn't mind. I know, I know. Okay, bye."

Gerard came walking back to the living room with a couple of mineral water bottles in his hands, eyeing CPL with a curious look in his eyes. "Who was that?"

CPL chuckled. "A friend." He turned to face Gerard, and nearly screamed at the sight of his friend's tattered clothes. "What the hell happened to you!?" he shouted, shocked.

"Oh. This?" Gerard laughed. "Had a fight with Blake. I accidentally touched her fish, so we decided to dish it out in the kitchen," he explained. "Obviously, I won. Though I can't say that it was an easy fight."

Wow. If that was the case, then CPL must have been too focused on his call to actually not notice the loud noises which came from the kitchen.

"A-And Ragna?" CPL questioned. "What did he do?"

Gerard shrugged. "He decided to keep cooking and ignore everything. Anyway, here." He tossed one of the bottles he had towards CPL, grinning. "Drink it while it's still cold."

CPL quickly grabbed the bottle, wincing when the cold sensation that came with it started taking effect on his palm. "Thanks. I just hope the kitchen isn't a mess again," he muttered.

"A few plates here and there," Gerard said.

 **-IIXII-**

"I still can't believe that he threatened to destroy all of the ingredients inside the fridge," Blake mumbled, resting her head down on the kitchen table. "Clever. I got careless, didn't I?"

Ragna sighed as he started chopping down some onions. "Well, even _I_ wasn't able to tell that he was carrying around a bunch of explosive baseballs, so I don't think you were being careless. The fact that he was carrying explosives was just unexpected," he said.

"Right," Blake mumbled, but then her eyes widened. "W-Wait. This smell…" She quickly rose up from her chair and turned to Ragna, not noticing the smile on the man's face as he had his back facing her. "I-Is this…?"

"That's one hell of a sharp nose you have there." Ragna chuckled. "That's right, kiddo. It's the one and only, Kagutsuchi Puffer Fish. So with that said, sit back, relax, and enjoy the smell while I work on it," he said.

Blake drooled a whole river just by hearing the name of the dish, and it was a surprise that the whole kitchen remained the same way considering the fact that she was drooling so much.

 **-IIXII-**


	19. Late Christmas Special

**Shadowedge27: Okay, wow. This is the first time I'm doing** **a** **collaboration before. CPL asked me if I can help out with this Christmas special and I agreed but he and I never had Christmas before. I'm kind of nervous really. Not much to say except that I hope I did a good job at this.**

 **CrackPairingLover: You'll do fine! And yeah, CPL is back with another collaboration! For some reason I got emotional at the end there, but I have my own personal reason for that. Anyway, I know this is late and all, but Merry Christmas to all you wonderful people out there! Be sure to follow Ruby's example by drinking lots of milk!**

 **-IIXII-**

In a big white house surrounded by paddy fields there were a group of… odd people to say the least. They were all gathered around a fairly large dining table which acted as a place to eat and to have formal discussions.

Sitting at the head of the table was a young boy who looked no older than ten years old, if not less. He wore a black shirt and jeans and had black, spiked up hair. This should not fool anyone as it is only a projection of him into this reality which acted as his avatar. The real 'him' was not like this.

His name was shadowedge27. On his right sat Lambda since she was the quitter one and one of the few girls he didn't worry much about. The one on his left was Hakumen. The reason he was there was the same as Lambda's, mostly.

"Okay then," Shadowedge said, "I think most of us can agree on the next plan of action?" He asked. All the others exchanged glances. He knew they were a bit nervous about the idea of the changes he was planning to make.

The redhead, Pyrrha, raised her hand, catching Shadowedge's attention. He nods at her to continue. "Um, I'm sorry Shadowedge," She said, "But are you sure you want to continue with this? Re-writing one fan fiction is hard enough but two of them at once… wouldn't that be stressful?"

Shadowedge smiles, "Yes it will," He answered honestly, "And considering that next year has an exam that will dictate my future will just add to that but…" He paused as he tries to come up with a what to say, "I'm sure that I'll be able to write from time to time and well, big exams equals to big holidays."

"I still don't know about this…" Ragna suddenly interrupted. Everyone turns towards him. Ragna sighs, "I get that you want to make the stories more enjoyable to read and write but what you're planning is kind of risky."

Even Relius nods at that statement, "He's right. Peoples do not usually welcome differences. You plan to not only turn Ragna to a support character as compared that he used to be the main character but…" He glances at Shadowedge, "Some suggested peoples that you may want to replace Ragna are those that may actually drive away readers."

Terumi stared at them, wide eyed. "You know, when Relius and Rags agree on something, it either means the end is near or you really are taking a risk here." Shadowedge didn't mind that. He knew it was a risk. Besides, there was a chance that Ragna will remain the protagonist.

"I know but I feel like trying something different."

"It might be fun." Saya offered. She sat between Hakumen and Ragna. "I mean, changes can be really uncomfortable at first but once we get used to it, I'm sure we will like it."

Shadowedge scratches the back of his head, unsure to respond. "Um, yeah, thanks for the support Saya." He thanked her. He felt a bit awkward talking to most girls with a few exceptions. "Well then, anyone else wants to share their opinion?" He asked.

Surprisingly, it was Cinder, "Yeah, what role will I have?" she asked. They didn't get that into the discussion apparently.

"Well, Cinder, uh, you will be…" 'Damn it Shadowedge! Pull it together! We are all humans here…' He then glances at Hakumen, Terumi, Tomoni and Adam, 'Well, mostly.'

Before he can continue, his phone rang. Sighing, he pulls it out to see who was calling. Seeing it was an unknown caller he wonders who it could be. He turns to everyone else, "Sorry, but I have to take this so if you'll excuse me." He then got up and left the room.

The moment his short figure left, the area buzzed with noises as they began to discuss about the plans or about the holidays, leaving only Hakumen and Lambda staying silent most of the time as they watch their co-workers.

"I wonder if we can celebrate Christmas this year…" Saya said suddenly. She had been looking forward to this for the celebration for a long time.

Ragna turns towards her and smiles "Don't worry Saya, once we get back home, we will start preparing for the holidays." Ragna tried to assure his younger sister.

Saya turns towards him with a smile, "Thank you brother, but I thought of celebrating it with everyone." She explained.

Ragna blinks in surprise before chuckling, "Of course you do." He answered, "I guess, I shouldn't be surprised by that." He knew Saya had always been that little innocent girl that wanted everyone to be happy together.

Hakumen's eyes focus on them, 'It has been a long time since I have celebrated such a thing together.' Ever since he has donned this armour he had found his past self to be distasteful to the point he rejected 'Jin Kisaragi' and that meant that he threw away his past life.

"Shadowedge has never experience Christmas before." Lambda stated out of nowhere, surprising a few of the others at the table.

"Really?!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Saya.

Lambda nods, "When Blake and I were helping him carry a few equipment, unit asked about Christmas and he answered that I should ask someone else due to lack of experience with such festivals."

Saya looks disappointed, "Really? That is kind of sad actually." She said.

Blake nods, "Yup, I heard it too." She backed up Lambda's statement, "Kind of surprised me too."

"Well me, Tomoni and Emerald too but that was because we were always adventuring." Adam added. He had never experience Christmas or any kind of celebration before. He had to admit, he was curious to know.

Tomoni smiles, "That's true," He answered. He was currently a beastkin rather than a human, "The closes thing we got to a proper celebration was the Schnee family ball…" He then picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, "It was quite memorable."

Emerald flash Adam a sly smile and he instantly knew what she was planning to bring up, "Yes it was, especially when Adam tried to dance." Adam actually squirmed at this.

"Please don't." Adam begged. He feared that if Emerald brought this up she might end up mentioning who he danced with. He really did not want to know how that will affect his relationship with Blake.

Emerald's smile only grew wider and Hakumen, due to his multiple eyes, noticed Mercury wiping away a tear of pride, "You should see him off! I swear his partner was holding back her laughs since she couldn't help snickering."

A few of the others actually snickered, if not completely burst out laughing, imagining Adam dancing and failing at it. Blake couldn't help but wonder who he had danced with.

Tomoni blinks, "Well I thought he was doing well, since it was his first time." Tomoni tried to defend him, "I even recorded it."

"Huh, really?" Blake asks as she was suddenly next to Tomoni, causing him to jump slightly, "Would you mind showing it to me?" She asks. She wanted to see more about Adam's life as well as find out other important info such as who he had danced with, was she pretty, and did she or Adam show any form of attraction.

Um, yeah sure." Tomoni answers as he pulls out his scroll. It was then did Adam actually start to pray, for the first time in his life, that something would save him. Thankfully, his prayers were answered when Shadowedge entered the room with a smile on his face.

He looked quite pleased about something. Tomoni studied him curiously. "Why are you smiling?" Tomoni asks as he puts away the scroll, to Blake's disappointment and Adam's relief.

"Oh nothing~" he said, "Except for the fact I've been invited to a Christmas Celebration." He added calmly. He smirks once he sees everyone's reaction.

They started to ask him a bunch of questions where he tries to answer each and every one of them, but he was unfortunately drowned out by their voices in the end. "Silence!" Hakumen commanded, effectively getting everybody to quiet down. Shadow sighs and thanks Hakumen.

"Okay guys, I have been invited by CrackPairingLover, or CPL, to a Christmas Celebration." He explained, "You guys can come too I guess. Just please don't do anything that might offend them in any way."

After making sure everyone promised to at least try, Shadowedge gave them thirty minutes to get ready. He was surprised that Hakumen would like to join too but didn't mind much. If he hasn't tried fighting the Ragna and Terumi here, then he was fairly confident that Hakumen would not cause any problems there.

Once the thirty minutes was up, they all gathered at the living room. After making sure everyone was ready, he turns towards Konoe. "Alright Konoe, get us to the front of CPL's HQ." Konoe nods and begins to chant her spell. Moments later, everyone disappears.

 **-IIXII-**

A certain someone's mobile phone suddenly dropped to the ground, gaining the attention of everyone who was present in the living room.

"CPL," Velvet called out. "what's wrong?"

Silence.

"Velvet!" Hazama whispered in a loud manner, much to the annoyance of almost everyone. "His whole body is shaking! I don't know what's going on, but for the love of boiled eggs do something!"

"I'm on it!" Velvet hissed in reply, glaring at Hazama later on. "Unlike _someone_!"

Wincing, Hazama quickly decided to back away, lest he wanted to face the wrath of the terrifying bunny. And besides, she had a point. It's not like he was doing anything to begin with.

"G-Guys…" CPL suddenly spoke up, causing the entire room to immediately fall silent due to the weird tone in his voice. "I just invited shadowedge27 over since, y'know, it's Christmas and all…"

Nora tilted her head to one side, puzzled. "Really? What's the problem then? We did the same thing with Icarus, didn't we?"

"That was Thanksgiving, and I know a bit about Thanksgiving, but Christmas?" CPL, at that moment, decided to be over dramatic and fall to his knees. "I don't know a damn thing!" He pulled at his hair while screaming, clearly having a panic attack, before deciding to slam his head down onto the hard floor repeatedly like a maniac who was dealing with a major stroke. Hell, it took the efforts of Velvet, Blake, Ruby, Hazama, Kazuma, Jaune, Ren, and a few others to tie him up in a chair so that they could avoid from having their author receiving brain damage.

And lucky for them, they only received minor injuries.

"Kazuma!" Ruby cried out, holding back her tears. "CPL just bit me!"

Kval gasped, shocked. "CPL, just _what_ is wrong with you!?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, _you_ are the one with the problem!" CPL retorted like a complete madman as he tried to lose his balance by moving around in his chair, much to everyone's chagrin.

"Look, CPL, how about this?" Roman held up his cane in order to get the young author's attention, in which he did. He then lowered his cane back down, before pointing it at Neo, who seemed to have been busy decorating a large Christmas tree the whole time without no one noticing. " _You_ don't know about Christmas, but Neo does. And so does everyone else!" he added. "Like me. Now, why don't you calm down and eat a candy bar, while everyone else makes sure that this friend of yours receives a nice welcome when he gets here."

CPL blinked, his expression making it look like as if his brain was rebooting due to serious head damage. But then, all of a sudden, everyone could tell that he was grinning, despite it being hidden right behind his medical mask. "Why didn't you all say so?" he said, sounding a bit _too_ cheerful for everyone's taste.

"That's because you were going nuts all of a sudden…" Makoto muttered. "I mean, you could have just asked for help."

"Yeah." Ragna sighed. "Man, this kid is more trouble than he is worth. I'm surprised that he's in charge around here."

Terumi nodded. "You tell me, and the fact that I'm actually agreeing with someone like you scares me."

"What was that!?" Ragna growled, pulling out Blood-Scythe. "Say that to my face again and I'll end you."

"Is that so?" Terumi laughed. "Well then bring it on, Raggy Bo-"

Before things could escalate any further, Summer decided that enough was enough. She grabbed a nearby frying pan, which for some odd reason had been mysteriously sitting on the table the whole time, and slammed it against the side of Terumi's head, thus effectively knocking him unconscious. The look in her eyes told everyone that she was _not_ fooling around.

Even Ragna himself decided to back off. He had no intention of going against someone like her of all people…

"Okay, everyone! Let's take this seriously! No fooling around!" Summer shouted, taking complete control of the situation. She then grabbed the unconscious Yuuki Terumi and dragged him away, but not before giving the occupants of the living room one last glance. "When I come back, I want to see the whole house decorated and CPL untied. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" everyone answered in unison, more out of fear than anything else.

"Good!" And with that, Summer quickly left the room with an innocent smile on her face, looking satisfied for some reason. As for Terumi, she will just have to drag him along to the nearest grocery store in order to buy the ingredients for the night's dinner as punishment. She knew quite well that he hated going to public places, so that was why.

Though when she came exiting the house…

"Yo," Shadowedge greeted. He offered Summer a polite smile. "How's it going?"

 _Shoot! He's here already!? And he brought a lot of other people as well? T-This…can't be good. We haven't even started decorating yet!_ Summer chuckled in a nervous manner, and luckily enough shadowedge27 failed to notice the fact that she was sweating bullets by now. "I-I'm fine…thank you…"

"So this…is CPL's Summer Rose?" the Cinder who accompanied Shadowedge found herself muttering, eyeing the Silver-Eyed Warrior up and down. "Interesting."

"Cinder, don't be rude now," the young-looking author warned. "Behave yourself, and the same goes to all of you as well. You hear me?" He turned to the others who were with him, being as strict as he could be. "Just for tonight, we should all be on our best behavior."

"And why should I behave myself in front of this chick?" The Terumi belonging to shadowedge27 glared at Summer. He shoved his hands deep inside his pockets, trying to look intimidating. "Not like she's special or anything. Just a side character most probably."

"Pardon?" Summer narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. No doubt that she was annoyed at how rude this Terumi was currently treating her, but she had to restrain herself from doing anything stupid. No matter how rude he was, this Terumi was still considered as a guest, so she had to bear with it for the time being.

"Hey!" Shadowedge called out. He was definitely starting to worry at this point. Picking a fight in front of someone else's HQ was the last thing he wanted right now, and he was supposed to be celebrating Christmas for heaven's sake! "I said stop!"

Terumi turned to his writer. "Like I said, I-"

 **"Orochi!"**

Everyone froze in that small instant.

Well… _almost_ everyone.

 **"Burensen!"**

The Terumi belonging to shadowedge27 found himself having his head slammed down onto the ground by CPL's Terumi, who apparently had been awake ever since he was dragged out of the house.

Summer gasped. "T-Terumi, you're-"

 **"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"** Terumi shouted over and over again nonstop. And he showed no signs of stopping his stomping spree any time soon, and that worried Summer a bit. But even so, she was quite thankful for his help. **"You just pressed the wrong button, pal! See you in the next century!"** He swiftly swept his look-alike off the ground and kicked him far off into the distance. **"And never come back!"**

That was when silence started conquering the air all around them.

No one dared to say a word at this point.

But it was a good thing that Terumi decided to break the ice in order to avoid the awkwardness.

"C'mon Summer, let's go and find what we need at the grocery store. I don't want to spend my night out here for too long, so hurry up," Terumi said as he turned his back to her and stormed off, appearing to be pissed about something. Whatever it was, no one knew.

"U-Uh…c-coming!" Summer quickly turned to Shadowedge and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I need to make sure that he doesn't murder anyone. He's having a bad mood for some reason. F-Feel free to just walk on inside!"

"I-I uh…" Shadowedge stuttered, still unsure of how to react after witnessing the sight of CPL's Terumi going berserk right in front of his very eyes just moments ago. Hell, he wasn't the only one it seemed. His companions were also shocked, and some of their faces were even as white as a damn sheet!

"Summer! Get your ass over here!" Terumi called out.

"Oh! I have to go now! Bye!" Summer quickly turned away from the young author and the rest of the people who accompanied him and ran in order to catch up with Terumi, struggling as she did so. He was being unusually fast for some reason. "W-Wait up!"

"You're slow!"

"Well…" Tomoni started. "…that just happened."

"You can say that again," Emerald commented. "So…are we still going to celebrate Christmas or…?"

Scratching his cheek, Shadowedge was only able to shrug in response. "I uh…honestly don't-"

"Oh dear lord! What the hell happened out here!?"

Everyone turned their heads towards the front door leading to the inside of CPL's home, just in time to see CPL himself running to where they were. He kept his eyes glued on the damaged spot where Terumi had gone berserk just seconds ago, and they could tell that he was panicking.

"This was probably Terumi's doing! Gah!" CPL facepalmed, somehow _still_ not noticing the group of people who were currently eyeing him weirdly. He then started mumbling some rather strange things to himself, which went on for almost a full minute…

"Uh…CPL?" Shadowedge called out, finally catching the other author's full attention. "Hey. Are we allowed to go in?"

CPL stared at his fellow author, then at the group of people who were accompanying him, then shifted his gaze to his fellow author once more. "Y-You're here. P-Please! Come in!" He immediately stepped out of the way, allowing for them to enter his house without much problem. "Just be careful on your way in. Nora accidentally spilled syrup all over the floor again…haha…"

"Thanks," Mercury said with a grin. "I'll be looking forward to tonight's dinner."

CPL paled, but remained silent.

One by one they entered. Lambda, Hakumen, Mercury, Emerald, Tomoni, Cinder, Ragna, and some others as well. Though he was rather surprised to find out that there was no Terumi, however.

Oh well. Like they all say, one Terumi is better than two.

"Well, I'll be going in then." Shadowedge made his way over to the door, but was suddenly stopped by CPL, who seemed to have placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, is everything okay?" he asked. "You…look like you've seen a ghost."

"T-There's…no dinner…" CPL muttered. "N…Not yet…at least…sorry…"

Shadowedge tilted his head to one side as he eyed CPL up and down, and just by doing that alone was already enough for him to understand what was bothering him so much. "Hey," He smiled. "it's no problem. The important thing is that I'm here. We're _all_ here. I mean, there are a lot of things we could do even without food!" he said, grinning. "So cheer up would you?"

CPL sighed. "Yeah, sorry…I just…I just wanted everything to be perfect. I mean, I know this is going to sound weird but…the moment you told me about your…y'know, the reason why you decided to start over, it hit me. Hit me real hard. I ain't joking." He balled his hands into fists. "I saw your bio, and…damn…I'd be lying if I said that I can't relate to what you're going through." Tears were threatening to spill at this point. "I know how it feels like…"

Shadowedge stared up at CPL, his mouth forming a thin line as he kept on talking.

"I know I'm being nosy, and I know it's selfish, but that was one of the main reasons why I wanted to invite you over." CPL rubbed at his eyes. "I shit you not. I've literally had tears spilling down my eyes because of this…I-" He felt something touching his chest, and upon removing his hand away from his eyes, it appeared to be a fist belonging to Shadowedge. "Wha…?"

"Keep talking and we might end up freezing our own asses out here. It's snowing," Shadowedge said in a rather quiet voice, his lips slowly curling into a small smile as he pulled his hand back to his side, before placing it inside his pocket for warmth. "C'mon, let's head on inside. The others are probably waiting for us."

And for that one brief moment, everything went into a comfortable silence.

No words were needed for CPL to understand what the silence truly meant.

"I…see…" CPL found himself chuckling at the words of his fellow author, nodding in agreement later on. "Sorry about that. I'm just emotional at times," he explained as his eyes wandered over to the snow around them. "Let's go then."

"Right." The other young-looking author nodded, his smile still remaining in place.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Shadowedge27: I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I'm still nervous about this but hey, new experiences is a good thing right? So I guess I should just go with it. Sending this over to CPL.**

 **CrackPairingLover: Thank you, 27. I think I might have overdid it at the ending there. I even ended up crying…and that's just embarrassing! I'm just too soft, aren't I? But in all seriousness, I could relate to what you're going through. I just graduated from school myself, and things just keep getting worse and worse for me. Heck, I am even willing to bet my balls that I've failed in the exam that you're going to go through. Study hard man! And feel free to do more collaborations with me. If I'm not busy, I'd accept anything. So with all that aside, this is CPL! Signing out!**


	20. Birthday Special

**-IIXII-**

Gerard sighed. "I didn't know taking care of kids could be this hard…"

Without giving out any proper reason at all, CPL had decided to dump the kids on him due to problems concerning the security system of his HQ. He said he needed to fix the place up from scratch, and to do that he must have the kids elsewhere since it was too dangerous, especially for Ruby.

And before any questions are fired, yes, the four girls who were alongside Gerard right now were the same girls from Troublesome Brats.

And how troublesome could things end up being for him…

"Gerard! Let's go to the nearest weapon store!" Ruby suggested with excited eyes, her entire frame shaking due to excitement alone. She failed to notice that everyone else around them were giving her weird looks, however.

"No!" Weiss exclaimed. "I don't want you to end up touching explosives like last time! We got scolded by CPL after what you did! And besides, I want to go and find some new clothes from that new clothing store that I have been hearing about lately."

Ruby immediately whined at that. "But Weiss…"

"I do hope that we could go to that new book store though," Blake said.

Yang turned to Blake with confusion evident in her eyes. "Book store? But I wanna go and eat ice cream!"

Gerard adjusted his glasses, trying to act professional. "Children, please calm down. We'll go to each of those places one by one. First stop, the weapon store right? Then let's head there!"

Little Ruby gasped. "Really!?"

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed, wide-eyed.

Gerard smiled and nodded. "Of course, but I don't want you to touch anything while we're there. Understand?"

Ruby was too excited to hear what Gerard was saying, however, judging by the fact that she was jumping all over the place much to Weiss' chagrin. "Yay! We're going to the weapon store!" she exclaimed out loud, grinning extremely widely.

Gerard chuckled. "Okay. Then after we're done there, we'll immediately head out to that clothing store Weiss wanted to visit next. Then after that, the book store, and lastly we get some ice cream. How does that sound to all of you?"

Weiss folded her arms. "Acceptable, I guess."

Blake nodded. "I agree."

Yang grinned. "Yeah! And leaving the ice cream for last is definitely something that I can agree on!"

Gerard chuckled. "Alright then. Now, before we start our little trip, I want to make things clear by saying that the first person to wander off on their own will be-"

Due to how excited they were about their little trip, the girls were unable to resist the urge to wander off all by themselves. No matter how mature they appeared to be, on the inside, they were still children after all.

Gerard paled. "H-Hey! You girls didn't let me finish! Get back here!"

So after he had succeeded in gathering the kids all by himself, Gerard immediately told them to hold hands with one another, and that meant him as well, so that they would not end up getting lost or kidnapped. Though he had to pity the fool who would even try such a thing…

First stop was the weapon store.

"Look at all these weapons! Wow!" Ruby jumped around as she eyed each and every weapon available on display, and Gerard could have sworn that the little reaper was drooling a whole river just by staring at them. "A sword! A scythe! Even a battle rifle! Everything's here!" she exclaimed. "Where is the nuclear though!?"

"N-Nuclear?" Weiss stuttered. "Seriously, who taught her about all this?"

Blake shrugged. "Beats me. But you have to admit that her different reactions to different weapons are interesting to watch," she said.

"Yeah." Gerard laughed a bit. "She sure loves her weapons, for someone her age."

"Hey hey! Gerard! Look here!" Yang called out. "Look!"

"Hm? What is it Ya-" He paled. "Yang! Put that bloody mace down! You're going to hurt someone!"

"But why?" Yang frowned. "It's not like I'm going to purposely hurt-" As if fate was toying with her, she accidentally lost her balance and dropped the mace, which unfortunately landed on the store owner's foot by accident.

"My foot!" screamed the store owner.

Figuring that he had overstayed his welcome, Gerard quickly grabbed the girls and ran off, thus leaving the store owner to deal with the pain on his own.

"B-But the nuclear!" Ruby yelled out as she was carried out of the store by Gerard.

Second stop was the clothing store.

Gerard was out of breath due to running around while carrying the children all by himself, but hey, at least he managed to find that clothing store Weiss wanted to see so much. Though after getting a good look at the store, he was starting to second-guess himself.

 _T-This…is not my kind of store,_ Gerard thought. _In fact, this is one of those stores for all those rich people!_

"We're here," Weiss said. She moved away from Gerard and pulled out her purse, which appeared to be more expensive than an average car, before making her way towards the store. "I'm going to pick a dress, so wait out here. I won't take too long."

Gerard stared at the white-haired child. "Uh…"

"Well knowing Weiss, this is going to take a while," Yang commented, eyes half-lidded. "I'm gonna die due to boredom now…"

"Me too," Ruby agreed, pouting.

Blake sighed. "You two are so dramatic…"

"Nope!" Gerard exclaimed all of a sudden. And so with that, he grabbed Weiss' hand and walked off to the direction of Blake's book store. "Let's go!"

"What!? Why can't I go inside?" Weiss inquired, infuriated no doubt. "I already told you that you can wait outside, did I not?"

"Well," Gerard spared her a brief glance. "CPL warned me to avoid you from spending your money so…let's go!"

"What!?" Weiss shouted.

"Yay!" Yang and Ruby exclaimed in unison, grinning widely.

"Poor Weiss," Blake commented, despite the small smirk which was displayed across her face. "Better luck next time."

"S-Shut up!"

And so they went to their third stop, which was the book store. Luckily though Blake did not really take much time when it came to looking around. Once she was sure that the book she wanted was unavailable, she immediately informed Gerard and told him to move on with their trip instead of staying any longer.

So yeah, Gerard and the girls spent the rest of the day eating ice cream on their way back to CPL's home.

"Today was lots of fun!" Ruby exclaimed, taking a small lick of her strawberry ice cream later on. "And thanks for the ice cream, Gerard!"

"No problem," Gerard said, smiling. He too bought himself an ice cream, and since he wasn't too picky with the flavors, he simply chose vanilla instead of anything fancy. "I had a lot of fun myself, despite all the trouble we went through."

Weiss grumbled to herself, but even so she was unable to stop licking her vanilla ice cream, however. It was just too sweet to resist.

Yang, who was the first person to finish her ice cream, had been busy pestering Blake, no doubt that she wanted to taste her ice cream. "Please? Your ice cream looks delicious! And the flavor is mango! I love mango!"

"You should have said that _before_ you decided to have chocolate," Blake said, annoyed. "Now leave me alone."

"Oh come on!" Yang groaned.

"We're here," Gerard announced. True to his words, CPL's home was directly in front of them, but for some reason the house showed no signs of people inside. Judging by the only few available windows, it was…rather dark. But even so, Gerard went on ahead and rang the doorbell. "Yo, CPL! I brought back the kids like you told me too! You're probably already done with the upgrades, right?"

No answer.

"CPL?" Gerard called out, somewhat confused and maybe a little bit worried. He turned to the four girls behind him. "You four stay behind me while I go and check things out. I got a weird feeling…" Receiving nods from the girls, he then redirected his attention back towards the front door and twisted the knob, and was quite surprised with what he discovered. _Unlocked? That's weird._ Gerard pushed the door open, and-

"Surprise!" CPL exclaimed as he jumped out from his hiding place along with a few others. "Happy Birth-"

"Sweet Christmas!" Due to pure shock and adrenaline, Gerard pulled out countless of explosive baseballs from seemingly nowhere, and proceeded to throw each and every one of them inside CPL's home.

 _Boom!_

The four girls who waited outside simply stared at Gerard with blank looks, speechless.

"Phew…" Gerard wiped some sweat off his brow, before quickly pulling out more explosive baseballs in order for him to prepare himself for the worst. "Alright you motherfuckers! Breaking into CPL's house means that you got a death wish! So I'll make that wish come tr-…eh?"

That's when he noticed all the decorations inside the house, which were slightly damaged at this point, as well as a few other people he knew such as Ragna, Kazuma, Terumi, Velvet, Jaune, Nora, Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto, Summer, Ozpin, Carl, Raven, and many more.

Including CPL, who apparently received the most frontal assault.

"H-Happy…Birthday…" were the only words CPL managed to speak out, before passing out.

"O-Oh…" Gerard paled, finally connecting the dots. "N-No wonder…you wanted me to watch over the kids. It was to keep me away from this, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" Nora exclaimed, despite all the damages. "That being said, let's party!"

"Eh?" Gerard blinked twice. "But what about CPL?"

"Well, he pretty much said that he knew that this would happen, so there you have it," Ragna explained. "The kid got guts, I'll say. Now, with the night still young," The Grim Reaper pulled out Blood-Scythe and started swinging it around in its scythe form. "I say we party like never before!"

"Yeah!" most of the others agreed.

"I see." Gerard, shrugging his shoulders, decided that maybe Ragna was right. It was his birthday, after all. So he grinned. "Thanks guys. By the way, I call dibs on those snacks on the table!" he quickly added.

"Oh no you don't!" Nora exclaimed. "They're mine! Mine!"

And so, CPL's house became the most loudest house in the area that night. And that was probably due to Kokonoe opening up tons of loud music with the help of her extremely loud speakers.

 **-IIXII-**

 **Happy Birthday Gerard! I apologise if this was not to your liking, but I hope you enjoyed your special day with your family and friends!**

 **This is CPL, signing out.**


	21. Lunatic Mode

**-IIXII-**

"Yes! Finally!" CPL exclaimed, practically beaming with joy as he plugged in his controller to his crappy laptop. "I've downloaded Touhou 10.5 _and_ 12.3! This is gonna be a blast! Screw Easy Mode! Like with BlazBlue, I'm gonna start off with the highest difficulty!" He grinned a cocky grin, unable to contain his excitement. "Lunatic Mode. Hell yeah!"

Ruby stared at the young author as if he had been swallowing a whole bag of drugs for the past few hours, and said, "I know you like fighting games and all, but I heard that the game is ridiculously hard. Are you sure about this?"

CPL waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Eh, I've played Touhou 15.5 and that was _way_ too easy! And my laptop lags for crying out loud! But it was still fun, have to admit that at least."

Ruby sighed. "If you say so."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ruby! Look! It's starting! It's starting!" CPL exclaimed as he kept his eyes glued to the screen of his laptop. He then started to shake around in his chair with a stupid grin that was hidden underneath his medical mask, acting like a monkey on LSD which made Ruby giggle. "I've always wanted to play as Sakuya! The time is finally here! Story Mode, here I come!"

"Take it easy there, CPL." Ruby grabbed a nearby chair and set it down beside the author, sitting herself down on it later on as she watched the laptop's screen. "Mind if I give it a go when you're done? I don't know much about the series, but I can't let you have all the fun. I wanna try too."

"Oh sure." CPL rolled his eyes with a slight smirk. "But that probably won't happen. Feel free to watch though."

"Aw come on!" Ruby pouted. "No fair, but fine! I got nothing else to do anyway."

CPL laughed. "Good girl, Ruby. Good girl. Now, watch as I terrorize the other characters with Sakuya and-"

 **-IIXII-**

Gerard chuckled. "So when the White Fang soldier started to turn away after I was done telling them that I was a spy, I immediately grabbed them by the shoulder and said-"

"Wait wait wait, could you explain to me _why_ you were infiltrating that White Fang hideout again?" Jaune questioned. "What, did CPL asked you to do that?"

Gerard sat himself down on the porch of CPL's house and shrugged. "Eh. He gave no explanation. Probably wanted me to trash the place from the inside, but good thing Ragna was there. Ain't that right, buddy?" He looked over at Ragna, who was currently making preparations for their small barbecue.

"That's right. But I still find it odd why the NOL were unable to contain the White Fang." Ragna scratched his head with a dumbfounded expression, before shooting a look at Hazama. "I mean, with someone like that asshole on their side, surely the NOL would've obliterated the whole organization by now. But nope. I'm guessing that those guys must have been slacking…"

"Hey now, don't go pinning the blame on me!" Hazama interrupted, eyes narrowed. "I'm not one of the higher-ups, so I don't know shit. They do what they do, and as long as they don't bother me with mundane shit, then that's fine by me."

Velvet, who was sitting right next to the green-haired vessel, pouted her cheeks. She then reached out and pinched his thigh. "Don't make it sound rude, Hazama."

"Ow! Let go, Velvet! Ow! Stop it!"

Gerard watched Velvet as she began assaulting Hazama's thigh, and judging by that little smirk which she had plastered across her face, it appeared that she was enjoying herself in more ways than one. He then later snapped his fingers upon remembering the fact that he wasn't done with his story. "Oh yeah, where was I?"

Jaune smiled. "You were going to say something, I believe."

"Ah, I see. Thanks." Gerard nodded. "So anyway, I grabbed their shoulder, and said-"

Suddenly, before Gerard could continue with his epic story, a familiar-looking laptop came smashing out of the window which led to the room of a certain medical mask-wearing author. The laptop then crashed somewhere on the ground soon after that, now broken beyond repair, causing nearly everyone to jump in alarm.

Gerard blinked and stared at the damaged laptop, sweating ever so slightly. "What the-"

"Screw you to hell, Yuyuko! Screw you!" the voice belonging to a certain someone came shouting out from the broken window, much to everyone's confusion.

"CPL! That wasn't necessary!" This time it was Ruby. Oddly enough, right now she sounded _beyond_ worried. "Take deep breaths now! A-As for the game, why not go and perfect your skills by training the next time you-"

"Screw that!"

"Eep!"

Ragna stared up at the broken window, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever. "Well, that happened," he murmured.

 **-IIXII-**


End file.
